


A Case in the Mountains

by Tywyll (Gwyllt)



Series: Original works in Russian [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Physical Abuse, Police, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Serial Killers, Smoking, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Tywyll
Summary: За свою бытность шерифом Рон повидал всякого дерьма. Но к сотне трупов, всплывших по весне в одной из отдаленных деревень, оказался не готов.
Series: Original works in Russian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 0 — III

**0**

Свет мартовского солнца заливал Катадин, сплавляя снежинки друг с другом в единый ледяной наст. Рон Уоллтроп, шериф по округу Пискатакис, не спеша курил, вбирая в себя канцерогенный дым с кучей никотиновых смол. За всю долгую карьеру в полиции он никогда не видел подобного дерьма. Расширил горизонты восприятия, говоря языком проклятых миллениалов.

Стажёр, Барт, закончил блевать и выпрямился, вытирая рот ладонью.

— Наверное... Нужно вызвать подкрепление?..

— Уже вызвал, — согласился Рон, спрыгивая с холодного капота. — Гос-споди, а я так хотел в отпуск в апреле...

**I**

Если бы неделю назад Рон знал, в какую задницу вляпается, он бы написал заявление немедленно. И не на отпуск, а на увольнение.

Конечно, по весне в участке всегда начинался дурдом: почистить заваленные дороги, починить линии электропередач, принять ворох заявлений о мелких кражах, побоях, домогательствах, в редких случаях — убийствах; зарегистрировать рожденных, умерших, заболевших, переехавших; короче, начиналась настоящая бюрократическая срань. В его обязанности как шерифа, помимо прочего, входили обзвон всех мелких городков и деревень в округе и составление краткого отчета — кто, что, кого, сколько. Порой бывало, что деревни не выходили на связь, и тогда нужно было ехать лично и выяснять, какой проклятый медведь умудрился пожрать провода, и где именно.

Вздохнув, он придвинул к себе адресную книгу, но углубиться в нее не успел — его окликнули.

— Сэр, давайте поделим адреса пополам, — Барт, новичок, которого недавно приняли на работу, так и светился энтузиазмом. И пусть говорят, что у полицейских два бедствия — начальство и ученики, Рон особо не жаловался — рук в участке действительно не хватало. Другое дело, что энтузиазм новоиспеченного подчиненного успел его изрядно доконать.

С другой стороны, как говорили ему в учебке — энтузиазм должен быть наказуем.

— Раз уж ты предложил, то поделим, — охотно согласился он, придвигая стажеру список. — Я возьму первую половину алфавита, с «а» по «m», а ты вторую, с «n» по «z».

Любо-дорого было смотреть, как идиотическая ухмылочка стекает с его лица, как сосульки с крыши в плюсовую погоду.

— Но... В первой половине алфавита всего пять названий! — стажер поднял на начальник глаза обиженной лани. — А у меня — двенадцать!

Рон хохотнул.

— Сам предложил делить пополам. В следующий раз первым задавай условие, — назидательно проговорил шериф, размещая зад на пластиковом стуле. — Я пополам поделил? Поделил. По алфавиту, заметь! Так что ко мне никаких претензий. Иди, работай.

Стажер явно хотел возразить, но, к разочарованию Рона, вякать ничего не стал. Покорно взял список с телефонами и вышел за дверь, скрываясь в каморке с гордым названием «кабинет». Рон хлопнул себя по ляжкам и позволил коротко хохотнуть, после чего посерьезнел и придвинул телефон, набирая первый номер по списку. Пока шло соединение, он быстро просмотрел список.

— Адамс, Бодфиш, Боуэрбанк, Литл-таун... — Рон не сдержался и фыркнул. — Литл-таун, серьезно? Какому дебилу...

— Простите? — голос на другом конце провода оказался громким и возмущенным. Рон закатил глаза и потер висок.

— Простите, это я не вам. Рабочие моменты. Мы проводим плановый обзвон деревень, скажите, у вас все в порядке?

Рон набирал номер за номером, благо их было всего пять, и повторял одни и те же фразы: нет ли обрыва связи, в рабочем ли состоянии коммуникации, есть ли на территории деревни люди, которым требуется немедленная медицинская помощь. Литл-таун был в списке последним, и к тому моменту незатейливое название, о которое каждый раз спотыкался взгляд, успело взбесить Рона до такой степени, что в его обычно не поэтической голове сам собой сложился стишок, в котором название рифмовалось с хромосомными нарушениями...

Короткие аварийные гудки в трубке обрушили мечты получить славу стихоплета.

— Что за... — он набрал номер снова, внимательнее вглядываясь в бумажку, но результат был тем же — серия коротких гудков. — Вот блядь.

Перегнувшись через стул, он посмотрел на стажера — тот что-то втолковывал собеседнику на другом конце трубки. А может, собеседнице.

— Эй, Барт! — суфлерским шепотом позвал Рон. Стажер сделал жест, который можно было растолковать как «погодите». — Барт! Твою мать, салага, тебя страна призывает на службу!

— ...спасибо, до свидания, — стажер положил трубку и сердито посмотрел на Рона. Конечно, для достойного ответа у него не хватало яиц, поэтому взглядом все и ограничилось.

Надо бы его научить, что на взгляды в нашем мире всем насрать.

— Слушай, — Рон жестом подозвал его. — Посмотри по карте, далеко ли от нас деревенька под названием «Литл-таун»?

Барт нехотя поднялся и подошел к висевшей на стене карте, близоруко разглядывая переплетения дорог.

— Ну? — поторопил его Рон.

— Сейчас... Миль семьдесят по 11-му в горы.

— Горы, — простонал Рон, вновь хлопая себя по ляжке. Раздражение вскипело и полилось через край. — Долбаные хиппи! Ну почему они не могут селиться в больших городах, как нормальные люди? Что еще, блядь, за название такое — «Литл-таун»? Литл-таун придумал даун!

Произнесенный вслух, тонкий и остроумный каламбур превратился в унылое неуклюжее говнище, что лишь усугубило раздражение Уоллтропа. Он рывком достал из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет, хотя давно обещал жене бросить, и сунул папиросу в рот.

— Собирайся, нужно съездить, — неразборчиво пробормотал он, щелкая зажигалкой.

Стажер посмотрел на часы. Потом на начальника.

— Сегодня? — переспросил он.

Рон дернул рукой, доставая часы из-под манжеты. Без пятнадцати пять. До конца рабочего дня чуть больше часа, пока они дойдут до гаража, пока выбьют машину, пока соберутся, пока доедут до места... Ебал он по темноте кататься.

— Нет. Завтра. Сегодня короткий день, — Рон засунул пачку обратно. — Свободен.

— Но я еще не обзвонил все деревни...

Рону полагалось закрывать дверь в конце рабочего дня, и он не хотел ждать, пока тормозной стажер закончит обзвон.

— Завтра дообзваниваешь.

— Как, если мы завтра едем?..

— Бля, ты натурально заноза у меня в жопе. Забудь, я сам из дома обзвоню. А у тебя я вычту из зарплаты за медлительность.

— Но...

— И за споры с начальством.

Барт осекся, но спорить вновь не стал, только кивнул. Вот придурок.

Настроение Рона снова немного улучшилось — он обожал издеваться над стажером. Хоть какое-то развлечение в этой забытой богом дыре.

**II**

Название деревни — Литл-блядь-таун — не отпускало Рона весь вечер. Он старался не думать о нем, но злорадные буквы, как пчелы, жужжали в его сознании, вновь и вновь напоминая о себе. Где-то он уже слышал его, даже раздражение казалось знакомым, лишь присыпанным пылью забвения. Пока жена готовила ужин, Рон интереса ради пролистал дорожный атлас, и обнаружил потрясающее — деревни с таким названием не существовало. Открыв предпоследнюю страницу, он посмотрел год издания — 2008. Повылазили мелкие деревеньки, как грибы после дождя, расплодились...

— Блядское отродье, — выругался Рон, швыряя атлас на стол. Глянцевый прямоугольник проехался по столешнице и с громким «бах» шлепнулся на пол.

— Рон! — в дверном проеме показалась жена. Уоллтроп сразу принял невинный вид.

— Что?

— Помнишь наш разговор по поводу крепких выражений в доме? — строго спросила она, упирая руки в бока. Рон подошел к ней и крепко обнял, целуя прохладную щеку.

— Ну прости. Больше не буду.

— Ужин готов, — отстранив его, Долорес ушла на кухню. — Мой руки и садись за стол.

И что бы там не говорили его коллеги, некоторые из которых сменили уже третью жену, Рон за всю совместную жизнь ни разу не пожалел, что остановил выбор именно на Долорес. Да, не красавица, да, фигура тоже могла бы быть получше. Зато она никогда не пилила его и не засыпала бестолковыми бабскими разговорами. Золотая баба.

Пока Рон ел, он чувствовал женин взгляд. У них действовало правило: никогда не говорить о работе за едой, но ругань мужа подстегнула любопытство Долорес. Дождавшись, пока он доест, она убрала тарелки и поставила чайник, после чего обернулась к нему и скрестила руки на груди.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да, — махнул рукой Рон. Вытер губы салфеткой. — Обзванивал сегодня местные деревни, одна не выходит на связь.

Долорес чуть улыбнулась. Чайник начал негромко посвистывать.

— Все как обычно.

— Да. Завтра придется переться в горы, а деревни даже на картах нет.

— Как это — нет деревни? А ты в атласе смотрел?

Чайник перестал свистеть и начал шуметь, набирая громкость.

— Смотрел, он давнишний, нет там никакого «Литл-тауна», — Рон был вынужден повысить голос. — Долорес! Ну почему нельзя подогреть воду на плите?

— Плита жжет много электричества.

— А чайник не жжет?!

— Он экономнее, — отрезала Долорес.

Ох уж эти женщины, позови хоть взвод электриков с выкладками — не переубедишь.

— И как мне, спрашивается, искать эту деревню? А? — чайник перестал набирать громкость и начал булькать. — По зову сердца идти?

Конечно, можно посмотреть карту в участке, но не унесешь же ее с собой.

— Как, говоришь, ее название? — чайник щелкнул и наконец наступила блаженная тишина. — Я не расслышала.

— Литл-таун, — Рон сыпанул в чашку две ложки заварки. — Дебилизм.

— Литл-таун... А-а, — Долорес кивнула, разливая кипяток. — Да, Мардж мне говорила. Раньше это был охотничий поселок, обитаемый только летом, но постепенно он заполнился людьми — приезжими, охотниками, их семьями... Часть оставалась там и на зиму, так что когда число жителей перевалило за сотню, они подали заявку, чтобы им присвоили административный статус.

Рон вздохнул, с шумом отхлебывая чай.

— А ну не сербай, — Долорес шлепнула его полотенцем.

— Прости. Это ж когда было?

— Да когда... В прошлом сезоне, вроде.

— И почему я не помню? Через участок же должны все эти ведомости проходить?

Долорес нежно улыбнулась.

— А ты так внимательно читаешь служебные бумажки, чтобы заметить?

Рон вынужден был признать правоту жены. Все доклады, служебные записки и заявления он подписывал не глядя, у него и без того хватало хлопот.

— _Toucher_ , милая. Ты знаешь обо мне слишком много.

— Не льсти мне, — усмехнулась Долорес. — Если бы ты был повнимательнее, сам бы вспомнил. Туда твоя одноклассница переехала пару лет назад.

Одно слово — маленькие городки. Кто-нибудь обязательно будет чьим-нибудь братом, сватом, одноклассником...

— Какая еще одноклассница?

— Дженнифер Конлей. Вы в старшей школе вместе учились, помнишь?

Конлей, Конлей... Точно, вспомнил Рон. Дылда-Конлей. Вот почему название показалось ему знакомым — по всему городу тогда обсуждали, что сумасшедшая Конлей решила променять теплый дом и постель в городе на промозглую горную деревушку. Кажется, тогда он тоже шутил про даунов, придумавших название...

— Да, точно, — сказал он вслух. — Психичка переехала туда после развода с мужем, помню.

— Не после развода.

— Я не хочу поднимать эту тему, — отрезал шериф. — Я говорил тогда и говорю сейчас: в браке изнасилований не бывает. Ясно? Ну втащил он ей разок, так небось за дело. У нее характер был — пи... кошмар. Мы все проверили, доказательств не нашли. Дело закрыто.

— В браке тоже могут изнасиловать.

— Женщина, в браке это называется «супружеский долг».

— Ты неправ.

— Я не хочу с тобой спорить. Но я знаю, и ты знаешь, как вы умеете мужикам яйца выкручивать.

Долорес покачала головой, но ничего не сказала и придвинула к нему вазочку с печеньем.

**III**

На следующий день они с Бартом снарядили машину лопатами и поехали по узкому 11-му шоссе — одно название — в горы. Засыпанная снегом дорога шла вверх под небольшим углом, и являла собой самую узкую дорогу, которую Рон когда-либо видел. То и дело приходилось останавливаться и раскапывать снежные заносы, успевшие подтаять на солнце и покрыться толстым слоем подмороженного льда. Рон матерился, Барт при начальстве побаивался, но мысли, Рон готов был поспорить, у него были такие же. Конечно, в тот день они так и не доехали до Литл-тауна, а лишь расчистили дорогу на десяток миль. Во второй день история повторилась, на третий они пропустили поворот — а Рон так и знал, что без карты они вляпаются в какие-нибудь приключения, хоть наизусть заучи «налево и прямо до конца дороги» — и доехали аж до Эбеми. За эти три дня Барт изрядно пополнил запасы обсценной лексики, ибо Рон матерился без остановки. Он хотел сидеть дома, пить пиво, смотреть телек и трахать жену, а вместо этого мотался по заснеженным горам и корячился с лопатой! На четвертый день, к счастью, они выбрались на нужную дорогу — та отходила от 11-го и не имела даже названия, и на пятый день — натурально сотворение мира — наконец добрались до сраного Литл-тауна.

Деревню окружал прочный кирпичный забор с железными воротами. Они были закрыты и на пинки шерифа не реагировали. Сбоку скромно торчала кнопка звонка, но сколько бы Рон не звонил в него, никто так и не вышел.

— Неси лом, — приказал он Барту.

— Шериф, но ведь вы сломаете ворота...

— Да насрать! Я тут пять дней по этим сраным горам мотаюсь, свою жопу морожу, чтобы до них свет цивилизации донести, а они еще не открывают! Починят, блядь, не дети! Лом!

Барта как ветром сдуло. Два мощных удара по петлям — и одна воротина рухнула на снег, открывая проход в обетованную землю Литл-тауна.

Первое, что бросилось Рону в глаза помимо снежных гор — пустота. По улице не ходили люди, не было слышно разговоров, детского смеха, всех тех раздражающих маркеров обитаемой деревни.

— Э-эй! Здесь есть кто-нибудь? — окликнул Рон зычным голосом. И вновь тишина, даже собаки не залаяли в ответ на столь грубое нарушение тишины. — Съехали они отсюда, что ли? Тогда какого хрена?..

Внутри было более-менее расчищено, хотя у забора снежный покров достигал пары метров, образуя своего рода естественную чашу. Рон прошел по когда-то расчищенной и позже заново присыпанной снегом дороге до местного «тинга», дома старосты, где обычно проходили собрания. Дернул дверную ручку — и дверь неожиданно распахнулась.

Полицейский инстинкт подсказал Рону, что двери сами собой не открываются, а если открываются — то дело дрянь. Он тихо открыл кобуру и вытащил пистолет, обхватив рукоять обеими руками.

Барт, видя такое поведение начальника, вооружился ломом — стажёру оружие не было положено.

Рон ворвался в дом, направляя пистолет в пустоту. Никого. По полу разбросаны какие-то вещи.

— Блядство, — он опустил пистолет, вытерев лоб предплечьем.

— Сэр, — подал голос Барт. — Посмотрите сюда.

Уоллтроп обернулся. Барт держал в руках старый дробовик. Подозрительно. В этих краях никто по доброй воле с оружием не расстается.

Барт поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Роном.

— Тут, похоже, что-то случилось.

— Медведи? — предположил Рон, убирая пистолет в кобуру. — Напугали народ, и они свалили подальше?

— Безоружными?

— Может, патроны кончились?

Барт неловко отвел цевье. Из ствола немедленно выскочил заряженный патрон, громко стукнувшись о заледенелый пол. Какое-то мгновение они смотрели на него.

— Хрень какая-то, — заключил Рон. — Куда-то же они делись?

— Не нравится мне это, Рон, — Барт поежился. — Предчувствие плохое.

— Да типун тебе на язык с твоим предчувствием, — разозлился Уоллтроп. Забрал дробовик, снова запихнул внутрь патрон и вручил помощнику. — Держи-ка лучше покрепче и спину мне прикрывай.

— Прикрывать?..

Рон не ответил. Стажера нужно было поставить на место, но Рон понял, про что тот говорил. Полицейское предчувствие. Здесь что-то было не так.

Белоснежный снег хрустел под ногами, хотя и без того был спрессован, что твоя асфальтовая дорожка. Рон обходил дом один за другим: распахнуть дверь, зычно крикнуть, подождать ответа, пойти дальше. Все дома были пусты. По-хорошему, нужно было бы их осмотреть, конечно, но Рон не хотел этим заниматься. Пока тут ничего не произошло — нахер. В конце концов, он не гребаный эксперт, чтобы обнюхивать каждый сраный угол.

Очередной дом на очереди был меньше прочих. Когда-то там было крыльцо, но снег завалил землю ровным слоем так, что скрыл под собой ступени. Рон просто подошел к двери и распахнул ее — она тоже оказалась незаперта, как и все прочие.

— Хозяева? — крикнул Рон. Тишина. Да и не было внутри никого — единственная комната легко просматривалась вдоль и поперек. — Вот же блядство...

Он выглянул наружу — Барт махнул ему рукой, показывая, что тоже никого не нашел.

— Блядство, — убежденно повторил Рон и прошел внутрь дома.

Посуда в сушилке, смятая постель. Никакого криминала. Он развернулся и присвистнул — редкие параноики тут жили, похоже, раз в стене под потайной дверью находился оружейный сейф. Он бы и не заметил, наверное, вот только дверь была распахнута настежь.

Подойдя ближе, Рон поднял с пола коробку из-под патронов — пустую. Remington, значилось на ней.

Ремингтон...

— Барт!.. — начал было Рон, но не стал повышать голос. Зачем ему Барт, он сам видел, что тот дробовик — «ремингтон». Что же, здесь жил его обладатель?..

Ради приличия он осмотрел сейф. Крепление для дробовика, полка для коробки с патронами. Никакого криминала. Обернулся, посмотрел на сушилку. Одна тарелка, две чашки. Подошел ближе, распахнул ящик для посуды. Одна вилка, одна ложка, три ножа.

Может, на этого парня напали, он попытался защититься, его убили и решили смыться, пока никто не обнаружил труп? Ага, смыться всей деревней. Думай, Рон.

А может, это парень взял дробовик и решил расстрелять соседей?

Ага, всю деревню.

Рон выругался и с силой захлопнул ящик. В тот же момент внутри тумбы что-то с громким стуком упало.

Интересно.

Рон наклонился и открыл дверцы. Внутри, на полке с одинокой кастрюлей, лежала черная папка формата А4. Старомодная, с завязками — это ж еще найти было надо. На ощупь она оказалась довольно пухлой, и Рон раскрыл ее. С первого же листа на него вылупились глаза: это был портрет. И со следующего. И, похоже, со всех листов в папке. Все как один мужские, все не очень хорошего качества. Похоже, автор не очень умел рисовать. На каждом стояла дата — самый ранний рисунок датировался серединой ноября прошлого года.

Занятно.

Он сунул папку за пазуху, заправив в ремень, прихватил коробку с патронами и вышел на улицу.

— Нашел кого-нибудь? — крикнул он Барту.

— Нет, в домах пусто, но вещи при этом на месте, — отрапортовал он. — Жители как будто просто... Исчезли.

— Да не могли они...

Рация в патрульной машине всплеснула волной помех. Рон выругался, подошел и схватил рацию прямо через окно.

— Да?

Шипение. Помехи. Рон подергал рычаг связи туда-сюда.

— Это Рон Уиллтроп, шериф по округу Пискатакис, как слышно, прием?

Статические помехи.

— Если вы меня слышите, ответьте!

Ничего, похожего на человеческий голос. Рон выругался и бросил рацию на сиденье.

— Барт! Иди сюда, нас, похоже, в город вызывают.

— А что здесь?

— А что здесь? Подождет до завтра. Один хер тут никого нет. Садись уже, поехали, я не хочу получить сверхурочные!

Когда они вернулись в участок, их уже ждали. Высокая сука с уложенными в пучок вытравленными волосами — конечно, нужно прислать тупую бабу из местного управления. Оказывается, пока они торчали в Литл-тауне, в Гилфорде произошло разбойное нападение на магазин.

— Да насрать мне, что там и где случилось! — орал Рон, пока Барт писал объяснительную. — Я не один тут работаю! Я, блядь, шериф! Где положенные мне помощники? В участке должно быть минимум четыре человека!

— Мистер Уоллтроп, это ваша работа...

— Моя работа — по весне проверять состояние узлов связи в округе! Именно этим я и занимался! Твою мать, отъехал, называется, по делам — кроме меня тут что, вообще никто не работает?!

— Мистер Уоллтроп, умерьте-ка пыл! — отчеканила сука из управления. — Вы должны успевать выполнять вашу работу. Состояние сетей вы должны были проверить еще неделю назад!

— Ага, может, у меня еще и грузовик есть, чтобы дороги чистить? А? Или прикажете на снегоступах по завалам бежать? Вместе с техниками, целым взводом?

— Я занесу предупреждение в ваше личное дело, мистер Уоллтроп.

— Да хоть на городской церкви вывесите! — Рон отвернулся. — Написал? Дай сюда, начальство жаждет.

Быстро подмахнув объяснительную — даже не удосужившись прочесть — Рон сунул листок суке из управления.

— Теперь довольны?

Сука убрала листок в аккуратную папочку и, не попрощавшись, вышла. Острые каблуки выбивали на отполированном полу громкую дробь — у Рона сразу заболела голова.

— Все, я домой, — бросил он Барту, едва за сукой захлопнулась дверь. — Завтра еще съездим, осмотрим снова — если никого не найдем, то и нахер. Напишу, что осенью все съехали, и деревня больше не является жилой.

— А прокатит?..

— Да похер. Главное, задницы себе прикроем.


	2. IV — V

**IV**

Домой Рон приехал, на удивление, не слишком поздно — еще даже не до конца стемнело. Когда он раздевался, на пол шлепнулась папка, про которую он успел забыть. Рон забросил ее себе на стол и благополучно забыл. Поужинав, он сходил в душ, занялся с женой сексом — не такое уж частое удовольствие в их возрасте — и лег спать.

Организм, видимо, изрядно офигел от того, что его отправили спать так рано — и потому проснулся Рон около трех утра. Долорес мирно спала в кровати, и он решил ее не будить. Сделал чай с бутербродами, ушел к себе — и только тогда заметил сиротливо лежащую на столе папку.

Делать все равно было нечего.

Крякнув, Рон сел за стол и включил настольную лампу. Развязав тесемки — кто бы мог подумать, что их до сих пор выпускают — он раскрыл папку и уставился на самый первый портрет.

«23.11. Марко» — гласила лаконичная подпись в углу.

Рон всмотрелся в лицо на листе. Рисунок был неумелым, плоским, но общее понимание давал. Например, у Марко, похоже, мясистый нос, маленькие глаза и мощные надбровные дуги. Волосы обозначал торопливый частокол штрихов на голове. Хмыкнув, Рон отложил рисунок в сторону.

На втором рисунке стояла та же дата, но имя другое: «Уилл». Парень с узким лицом и длинным подбородком. Рон отложил и его. Третим был «Брэдли». Широкоскулый бородач — такие же штрихи, как и волосы «Марко». Вздохнув, Рон открыл последний лист и посмотрел на дату. 16.02.

Значит, что бы там не случилось, случилось 16 февраля. Занятно.

Рон начал складывать листы, и только тогда заметил, что на каждом с обратной стороны что-то написано. Интересно.

Он взял «Марко» и перевернул. Кривой почерк водопадом спадал наискосок по листу, не соблюдая ни высоту строк, ни размер букв.

Придвинув лист поближе к лампе, Рон попытался разобрать эту клинопись.

«Марко. Руки воняли сырой рыбой, что не помешало ему пихать пальцы в вагину. Потом сказал, что рыбой пахнет моя пизда и трахнул сзади. Всегда был очаровашкой».

Рон поморгал. Придвинулся еще ближе, перечитал. Да, глаза его не обманули — там было написано именно это.

Рон взял второй лист. Перевернул.

«Уилл. Сильно потеет. Я едва могу вынести вереницу членов, и хочу быть избавленной от запаха. Зато он хотя бы нежен, если бы не потные ладони — было бы совсем замечательно».

Какого хрена происходит?

Рон снял очки и потер переносицу. Посмотрел на внушительную стопку листов. Снова пролистал их, убеждаясь — на каждом мужское лицо.

Он уже начал понимать, но все равно взял третий лист.

«Брэдли. Тыкался членом между бедер, думая, что трахает меня. Кончил, залив спермой ноги и простыню. Очаровательно. Хвастался, как смачно он меня отымел, еле удержалась, чтобы не сказать ему: «Да ты даже не попал».

Почерк прыгал, карандаш крошился от сильного нажатия. Рон взял четвертый лист, уже зная, что там будет.

«Нил. Мой любимый «клиент». Терся об меня весь выделенный час, но у него не встал. Оделся и ушел — все бы так».

«Дик. Мерзкий выблядок, тупая мразь, паскуда и хуйло».

«Тупая мразь» смотрела с листа лисьими глазами — единственная черта, которой автор придал жизни. Из-за нажима казалось, будто глаза Дика подведены углем. Даже от непрофессионального рисунка веяло какой-то мерзостью — похоже, этот парень был не самым приятным человеком в Литл-тауне.

Название города неожиданно перестало бесить.

Рон надел очки снова и придвинулся ближе к столу. Он понял, что на каждом листе будет написана подобная дрянь, и, сложив в уме патроны и дробовик, он, кажется, начал догадываться, что к чему ведет.

«Питер. Вежливая английская рыба, даже трахается без света. Милашка».

«Рик. Заставил меня отсосать, при этом даже не попытался трахнуть. Может, он гей?»

«Марко. Ублюдок пользуется своим положением, чтобы драть меня почем зря. Жаль, я не помню, что сбивает эрекцию — с удовольствием бы подсыпала ему в чай. Заебал — в буквальном смысле».

«Шон. Даже не хочу ничего описывать — они все трахаются как один. Пытался добиться глубокой глотки, чудом не блеванула ему на сапоги. Наверное, надо было».

«Патрик. Душил меня, пока вгонял в вагину член — извращенцам тоже надо порадоваться. Чуть не снял с меня скальп, пока тянул за волосы, похоже, придется подстричься. Вся кровать пропиталась спермой и потом, приходится спать на столе, лишь бы не нюхать этот коктейль».

«Майкл. Кусок вонючего урода. У него член как гидрант — короткий и толстый, и упрямство как у племенного быка. Похоже, порвал мне там что-то. В туалет теперь хожу как при месячных, блядь. Блядь! Знают же, что врача здесь нет! Если до смерти затрахают — им придется друг другу в жопы засаживать, чтобы удовлетворить «естественные потребности». Рику точно понравится».

Рон протер глаза. Посмотрел в окно — там занимался рассвет. Десять мужиков. А впереди еще целая стопка таких же портретов — одинаковых, неумелых и оттого жутких. И на каждом обороте такой меморандум.

Он бы хотел быть избавленным от подробностей, но любопытство тянуло его читать дальше. Он никогда не задумывался, как воспринимают секс женщины, а тут целый дневник девушки по вызову. Хоть сейчас в печать.

Ладно, это было плохо.

Вздохнув, он придвинул к себе следующий лист.

«Гарри. Волосатая обезьяна. Сказал, что ему нравятся бритые киски, спросил, не могу ли я для него «постараться». От бессилия едва не начала орать прямо там — я бы ему так, б...дь, постаралась, если бы могла! Даже жаль, что групповуха не входит в мои планы — сотня мужиков на одну мою бедную вагину явно перебор. Снова думала о дробовике — но там всего шестнадцать патронов. Так тупо! Иметь в своих руках инструмент спасения и не иметь шанса им воспользоваться...»

Сотня мужиков. Хотя Рон обладал либеральными взглядами на секс и весьма скудными познаниями в анатомии, ему стало слегка не по себе. Сотня мужиков на одну девку — такого он не видел даже в порно.

Почему эту девку имела сотня мужиков? Деревня содомитов какая-то.

В поисках ответа он наугад выхватил лист из середины. Вперил взгляд в строчки — описание уже занимало целый лист крупным почерком. Похоже, дама постепенно расписывалась.

«Дик. После смерти Марко совсем крышей съехал. Пишу, и руки трясутся. Пришел ко мне с пистолетом, натянул на него презик и оттрахал стволом. Угрожал, что выстрелит, если я не кончу. Я никогда в жизни так правдоподобно не симулировала оргазм, хотя от боли готова была выть. Потом трахнул меня в жопу, потом заставил отсосать. До сих пор во рту привкус спермы.

Нужно что-то решать. Без Марко начался какой-то полный п...ц. Я пишу, а за окном переругиваются мужики, и я не знаю, когда им придет в голову светлая мысль трахнуть меня веселой, пусть и поредевшей, компанией. Интересно, чего я боюсь — как будто каждый из них уже не побывал во мне парочку раз?

Ублюдки, лицемерные мрази, суки, суки, суки, суки! Я ведь их каждого знаю! Я же с их женами была знакома! И как только они свалили, они же даже с неделю не прогоревали, сразу ко мне в трусы полезли! Ублюдки! Только Нику хватило порядочности повеситься! А лучше бы они сдохли, сдохли все нахер! Или лучше бы я в тот чертов день попала в аварию и не вернулась в эту сраную деревню, пусть бы погребло ее под снегом на...й и все! Зачем я вообще вернулась?! Почему не осталась в городе?! Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу их и себя! Почему мне не хватило смелости перерезать себе горло в самом начале, почему я все еще сижу здесь?! Что, нравится, когда тебя е...т в задницу? Нравится видеть кровь на простыне? А? Этого ты желала, переезжая в милый маленький городок в тени гор?! Сбежать от мужиков? Да? Сбежала?!»

Дылда-Конлей.

Понимание спустилось к Рону, как озарение. Автор этих смешных портретов и страшных слов — дылда-Конлей.

— Б...дь, — вслух выругался Рон, доставая из ящика пачку сигарет. Сунул сигарету в рот, закурил.

Преступление становится чуть менее абстрактным, когда ты знаешь пострадавшего.

Конечно, Конлей сама нарвалась. С ее-то характером... Нет, блядь, это ни в какие рамки. Характер характером, но групповые оргии — это перебор.

Какого, блядь, хера там творилось?

Отложив «Дика», он взял следующий лист. На портреты уже не смотрел, все равно нарисованы хреново.

«Грег. Пришел перевозбужденный, быстро спустил и нес какой-то бессвязный бред про бунт и смену власти. Этот придурок что, хочет потеснить Дика? Ну-ну, я посмотрю на него».

Следующий. Рон не мог остановиться.

«Дик».

Опять?

«Этот ублюдок съехал. После ухода Грега ко мне никто не пришел; потом услышала выстрелы и крики, а потом он пришел ко мне с отрубленной головой Грега. Я даже думать не хочу, как он ее отрезал. Бросил на кровать, сказал, что в этом виновата я. Похоже, недоумок действительно попытался поднять бунт, но проиграл. Зато Дик был в хорошем настроении и трахнул меня почти нежно, всего лишь угрожая мне пистолетом, а не запихивая его в разные полости моего тела. Потом сказал, что я — его, что бы там это не значило, и что он убьет меня в самом конце. Мне это совсем, совсем не нравится. Похоже, смерть Марко не была просто случайностью».

Рон отложил и этот лист.

Какого хрена произошло в этом сраном Литл-тауне, что там все свихнулись?

«Клайв. Когда он пришел, у меня даже руки опустились — я подумала, что все, и у него тоже сперма в башку ударила, но нет. Мальчику хватает мужества быть мужчиной за всех ублюдков. Я даже растрогалась, когда он сказал, что ему меня жаль. Судя по рассказам, трупы устилают землю по всей деревне, слава Б-гу, я на улицу не выхожу. Копать могилы в промерзлой земле гиблое дело, а так, пока холодно, они и на улице поваляются.

Он хочет мне помочь».

Рон просмотрел еще несколько листов с описаниями, кто и в какие места пихал ей член, но никакого плана не обнаружил. Похоже, Конлей боялась, что ее портретный дневник могут обнаружить, и намеренно не оставила никаких подробностей. А может, плана вовсе не было. Кто знает.

«Дик привел ко мне своих двух шавок. Ха-ха. Никогда раньше не занималась сексом с собаками, и вот получила новый опыт. Пока одна из тварей трахала меня, Дик пополнял запас белка в моем организме, держа пистолет у моего виска. Интересно, докуда я вообще смогу пасть? Если ли хоть какое-то дно?

Я боюсь не того, что он меня пристрелит. Он не пристрелит. Он ищет повод. Как только я дам его, он вырубит меня, привяжет к кровати и пустит по кругу своих дружков. Пока я веду себя как послушная девочка, у меня есть хоть какой-то шанс сохранить самоуважение. В конце концов, собаки хотя бы не пихают в вагину пистолеты и не ебут в жопу».

Дальше Рон читать не смог и отложил листы. Нет ему дела до этих бабских штук. Пусть с этим говном разбирается пристав, эксперты или кто там будет протоколировать эту хрень. Рон с силой протер ладонями лицо и посмотрел в окно и в третий раз задал себе вопрос: что, б...дь, там вообще стряслось?

Раскиданные по столу листы манили взгляд, но Рон заставлял себя не тянуть к ним руки. Там не будет ничего нового.

Мужества хватило минут на десять, после чего он снова схватил несколько листов — на этот раз с самого конца.

«Алекс. Испуган настолько, что у него даже не встал. Господи, как мне хорошо — единственная баба автоматически попадает в программу защиты свидетелей, если не выебывается, а я достаточно умна, чтобы не. Дик вчера застрелил Лиама, прямо на глазах Алекса. Бедный ублюдок. Алекс клялся, что на него попала кровь, а развороченная пулей трахея долго снилась ему во сне. По его словам выходит, что Лиам умер не сразу — он зачем-то прополз метров десять по снегу, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Выйти, посмотреть, что ли? Я давно не видела, как снег плавится от крови.

Я пытаюсь подсчитать, но не могу — сколько еще их осталось? У меня шестнадцать патронов, и еще троих я собственноручно завалить могу голыми руками. Если их осталось около двадцати — я попробую.

Эй, Дик, ты это читаешь, да? Давай, загляни ко мне на огонек — у меня есть дробовик и шестнадцать замечательных пуль для него!»

Лист отправился на пол, Рон схватил следующий.

«Клайв. Вот настолько я обленилась, что пропустила весь вчерашний день — да и какая разница? Перечитала ради интереса свои мемуары — после десятого начинаю повторяться. Вагина, жопа, рот — вот и все отверстия, куда мужик может присунуть бабе... Если хочет, чтобы она выжила. Мне повезло.

Клайв говорит, осталось тридцать пять. Риск большой, но он готов помочь. Я ему не слишком верю — среди прочих все еще жив его отец,а много ли сыновей готовы пустить папаше кровь?

Привет, Дик, рада тебя видеть! Я все хотела спросить: ты пистолетом компенсируешь свой маленький член?»

«Люк. Все то же самое — не мог кончить. После такого секс-просвета я могу устроиться на работу сексологом, даже вид членов уже не пугает. Думала придушить ублюдка потихонечку, но побоялась — Клайв может отказаться помогать на таких условиях. Разберусь с ним в последнюю очередь.

Дик! Ты снова тут? Знаешь, твой отец трахается куда лучше тебя — жаль, что ты уже не можешь взять у него уроки ебли!»

Рон отбросил все листы и взял последний. Он был без портрета.

«Ночью я наконец выйду на улицу, впервые за два месяца. Клайв согласился помочь, как я и хотела. Не знаю, надо написать здесь какую-нибудь последнюю волю, если это мои последние слова. Хм. Хочу, чтобы мое тело кремировали. Все свои деньги... Не знаю, перечислите их в какой-нибудь фонд помощи изнасилованным женщинам. Да и все мое имущество тоже. Еще хочу, чтобы эта история не осталась неизвестной, да только хуй мне. Мужики всегда друг друга прикрывают. В тот раз мне говорили, что муж не может изнасиловать жену, что бы придумали теперь? Типа, сама захотела и не сопротивлялась?

Шлюха! Шлюха! Нужно было сдохнуть, а не отдавать честь на поругание! Шлюха!

Да пошли вы, моралоебы. Я жить хочу, и не помру из-за того, что во мне побывали пара десятков членов. В конце концов, это же естественно — мужчина, женщина, вся херня. Я выживу. Выживу, а если нет, стану блядским призраком и приду по душу каждого, кто зажопит эту историю!

Как хорошо, что я все-таки уговорила себя записывать.

Пока, Дик! Больше мы с тобой не увидимся, но я успела по-своему к тебе привязаться. Вот увидишь, для тебя у меня найдется кое-что особенное».

В углу листа была размашистая подпись, но Рону не было нужны ее разбирать. Конлей. Дженнифер-мать-ее-Конлей.

Пока он читал, за окном рассвело, и солнце поднималось над горизонтом. Рон вновь закурил, потом начал собираться.

Если ей удалось, дело будет закрыто. Посмертно.

**V**

В свете яркого весеннего солнца Барт выглядел свеженько и бодренько, еще бы — не он провел утро за чтением мемуаров. Рон ощущал фоновое раздражение, четко выделявшееся на фоне подавленного настроения. Ему пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не наговорить гадостей стажеру. На бодрое «Доброе утро, шеф!» он что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и забросил в машину лопаты.

— Что-то случилось? Вы плохо выглядите, — Барт сдвинул белесые брови.

— Садись давай, стажер, — буркнул Рон. Барт ответил ему долгим взглядом, но повторно задавать вопрос не стал и послушно сел.

Поначалу у Рона мелькнула мысль рассказать ему о жутких рисунках, но он сразу ее отбросил. Все равно не поймет. Никто не поймет, пока лично не прочтет эти строки. Рон не был слабонервным, но откровения Конлей накрывали отсрочено: выкручивая руль на повороте, Рон вспоминал написанные кривым почерком слова.

За всю жизнь Рону никогда не приходила в голову мысль трахнуть бабу пистолетом. Зачем? И зачем было приводить собак? Рон мог понять насильников, там все ясно, кто не любит трахать баб. Мог понять групповуху, когда кто-то трахает, а кто-то смотрит — кто не любит порнуху. Но в чем кайф пихать пистолет?

Он покосился на Барта. Стажер увлеченно о чем-то рассказывал, стараясь разбавить тишину, и Рон передумал задавать вопрос ему. Мал еще, чтобы о таких ужасах слушать. Если ему повезет, подобного говна вовсе не встретит.

Мысли потекли дальше, старательно огибая пистолет и все, что с ним связано. Он думал о том, что найдет под слоями снега, когда доберется до деревни. Думал, чьи это будут тела. Думал, что нужно обыскать все дома и найти документы — нужно же помочь экспертам с опознанием трупов. Думал, чем именно напьется вечером. Думал, сколько выговоров ему влепит начальство — такое преступление века проглядел, угу.

До момента, когда «Тахо» остановился у деревенских ворот, он успел передумать целую кучу самых разных вещей.

— Рон? Так зачем мы сюда снова приехали? — кажется, Барт задавал вопрос уже не в первый раз. Вместо ответа Рон потянулся и достал из багажника лопату.

— Копать. Пошли.

Где копать, Рон не знал, в записях Конлей не было точных координат или ориентиров. Даже карты с крестиком, мать ее, не было. Он решил не изображать из себя Шерлока, высчитывая место захоронения по каким-нибудь зарубкам на деревьях — если трупы есть, рано или поздно он их найдет. Он отсчитал двадцать широких шагов от ворот и огляделся. Примерно центр. Сойдет. Рон воткнул лопату в снег и... оперся на нее, набираясь сил. Он давно уже не работал руками и предчувствовал, что спина ему «спасибо» не скажет.

— Шеф? — растерянный голос стажера нарушил тишину. — Мне тоже копать?

Вопрос был настолько идиотским, что Рон даже обернулся. Издевательски посмотрел на стажера.

— Нет, что ты. Любуйся моей задницей. Внукам о ней рассказывать будешь.

— ...это значит «да»? — Барт хлопнул глазами. Голубыми, блядь, глазищами, которые больше бы подошли туповатой блондинке с Саммер-стрит. Хотя чего уж — по уровню развития Барт и был той самой туповатой блондинкой с Саммер-стрит.

— Да, спасибо! Бери лопату и вперед!

Стажер кивнул и побежал к пикапу. Ну хоть исполнительный, этого у него не отнять. Крякнув, Рон выпрямился и наклонился, тяжело выворачивая лопату из сугроба.

Копалось тяжело. У пренебрегавшего физической нагрузкой Рона уже через пяток взмахов ожидаемо заболела спина и почему-то бедро. Да, эта работка не для него... Но зазря дергать экспертов он не хотел из чистого упрямства. Слова Конлей, конечно, хорошие свидетельства, но, во-первых, она явно была не в себе, и во-вторых, вполне могла выкинуть все трупы, или, на худой конец, сжечь их, чтобы не оставлять улик. Звучит тупо и маловероятно, но опыт подсказывал — даже самые тупые варианты нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Так что сначала он удостоверится в наличии трупов, а уже потом позвонит экспертам. Он, Рон-сучий-Уоллтроп, никогда не дергает экспертов понапрасну. Он всегда прав, и окажется прав и в этот раз.

Никогда прежде не раскапывавший снежных завалов Рон с удивлением открывал новые грани жизни: оказывается, основной проблемой был вовсе не замерзший наст, его острая лопата резала, как масло. Проблемой был сам снег, прилипавший к полотнищу. Как Рон ни пытался, с какой бы силой ни махал лопатой, сбросить его не представлялось возможным: он все равно оставался и осыпался от следующего удара на только что раскопанную яму. Через несколько бесцельных взмахов Рон возненавидел снег, лопату и лично Литл-гребаный-таун, который подкинул ему такую свинью.

— Шеф?

— Что?! — он резко обернулся. Барт смотрел на него, прикрывая лицо ладонью от яркого света.

— У вас все в порядке?

— Да, блядь, что, не видно? Все просто супер! Я мечтал провести выходные в жопе мира, с лопатой в руках, раскапывая гребаные снежные завалы!

В порыве ярости Рон с силой вонзил лопату в снег. Она с громким стуком врезалась во что-то твердое. Барт без подсказок — вот уж действительно, даже зайца можно научить зажигать спички — бросился к нему с лопатой наперевес. Работа пошла быстрее, вдвоем они быстро расчистили примерно квадратный метр пространства. Барт присвистнул. Рон был с ним согласен.

Под ногами лежало напрочь промерзшее тело, точнее, верхняя его часть. Рон видел плечо, руку, сжимавшую пистолет, и черную розу раны на развороченном выстрелом затылке.

— Заебок, — резюмировал Уоллтроп после короткой паузы. — Копаем дальше.

— Это... тело?.. — Барт в ужасе посмотрел на него. Рон фыркнул.

— Нет, блядь, манекен! Отставил сопли, ты еще нужен стране. Помоги мне, теперь здесь давай копнем.

Вторая находка не заставила себя ждать. Рон хмыкнул и сплюнул в снег, увидев развороченное в мясо лицо. Зима сохранила его до мельчайших подробностей: острые края кости, торчащие во все стороны, зияющая рана на месте лица, из которой торчали куски кожи и костей. Мороз, похоже, был сильный — вытекший глаз так и замерз на виске размазанной кляксой, не успев стечь вниз до конца. Из мороженой белой массы торчал мутный хрусталик.

Рон присел, опираясь на лопату, и потрогал края раны. Твердые, как говяжья вырезка в морозильнике.

— Похоже, из дробовика, — резюмировал Рон. — Может быть, из того, что ты нашел на столе.

Подозрительная тишина. Рон поднял глаза на стажера и с силой выпрямился, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги.

— А ну не блюй на месте преступления! — он с силой толкнул Барта в плечо. — Давай, давай, брысь отсюда! Кого только на работу берут, блядь!

Каким-то чудом Барт сумел сдержаться. Зажав рот руками, он бросился прочь, чудом не навернувшись по пути.. Рон покачал головой. Салага... Ничего, тяжело в учении — легко в бою.

Он вновь посмотрел на тело. Паскудство. Экспертам придется как следует попотеть, чтобы опознать бедолагу.

От машины послышались характерные звуки. Закинув лопату на плечо, Рон пошел к ней — оказать моральную поддержку и все такое. Под ногами хрустел снег, и Уоллтроп не мог отделаться от мысли, что под ним, еще ниже, лежат тела.

И тоже хрустят.

Зато теперь он может всем говорить, что ходил по трупам.

Пока Барт блевал позади машины, Рон вызвал подкрепление. В диспетчерской, разумеется, попытались наехать, угрожая жалобами чуть ли не прокурору штата, мол, машин нет, а еще вы разбазариваете, но новость о массовом убийстве быстро прочистила бюрократические мозги. Выполнив долг, Рон прислонился к капоту, закуривая сигарету. С места, где он припарковался, вид на горы открывался изумительный: величественные пики поднимались вверх и таяли в молочном утреннем тумане. Отличное место для вашей семьи, вдали от города, хорошая экология... И сотня трупов бонусом к домику.

Блюющие звуки прекратились. Рон обернулся, находя стажера взглядом.

— Ну, ты как? — он позволил себе проявить в голосе немного отеческого участия. Обычно он был против бабских нежностей, но в этой ситуации решил слегка поступиться принципами. Вон какой зелененький, натурально елочка.

— Я в порядке, — голос его, несмотря на вид, звучал твердо. Рон зорко посмотрел на него.

— Уверен?

— Да.

А ничего. Может, удастся мужика из него вырастить.

— Хорошо, — Рон оттолкнулся от крыла. — Тогда идем.

— Туда? Зачем? — Барт снова побледнел. — Там же... Тела...

— Им уже наплевать. А нам хорошо бы до приезда экспертов найти документы на этих... Усопших. Чем больше работы сделаем мы, тем меньше работы криминалистам. Пошли, сынок.

Рон хлопнул его по плечу и встал. Ледяная могила хрустела под ногами, и Рон вновь подумал о том, как там, под слоем снежинок, медленно гниет человеческое мясо...

Да нихера оно не гниет, поправил он сам себя. При такой температуре сохранилось, как сочная говяжья вырезка.

Эксперты, разумеется, перекрыли своими катафалками въезд и выезд из деревни, прочно заперев патрульную машину в снежном кармане. Рон даже не стал возмущаться, только рукой махнул — один хрен, никуда не уедет, пока не закончит здесь. Шериф, мать его. Подошедшему эксперту — ровесник Барта, да откуда этих сопляков только набирают — он передал около сотни паспортов, все на мужские имена.

И ни одного женского.

Это было странно, но Рон предпочитал решать проблемы последовательно, и отложил мысли об этой странности подальше. Потом обдумает. Трупы важнее.

— Рон! — Чарли, давний коллега Рона — и самый лучший эксперт, по мнению последнего — протянул ему руку. — Здорово! Буйствуешь?

— Не без этого, — Рон пожал предложенную ладонь. — Сигарету?

— Бросил.

Рон фыркнул, вспомнив, что неделю назад и сам думал так же.

— К вечеру начнешь, — пообещал он.

— Так плохо?

— Полный пиздец, — Рон закурил. — Вся земля трупами усеяна. Очень хорошо сохранившимися, попрошу заметить.

Чарли усмехнулся, натягивая полиэтиленовую экспертную робу.

— Ха, может, мне тогда здесь полевую лабораторию развернуть?

— Ты вот шутишь, а у тебя хватит места на сотню трупов?

— На сколько? — опешил эксперт. Даже молнию не до конца застегнул от ужаса, бедняга.

— Угу, — Рон с силой дернул язычок, закрывая ее, и прихлопнул Чарли по груди. — Может, все-таки полевую лабораторию? Потепления не обещают, сохранятся, как на рынке.

— Да пошел ты, — Чарли вынул из коробки латексные перчатки. — Прояви уважение.

— Да им уже все равно.

Чарли покачал головой. Помедлил и жестом попросил сигарету.

— Надо было поспорить на десятку, — посетовал Рон и протянул пачку. — Так что? Точно не хочешь полевую лабораторию?

— Если ты не приврал, как ты любишь делать...

— Да как можно.

— ...то придется подключать больницы, а если не хватит и их — то мясные холодильники и соседние города. Тебя завалят жалобами по макушку.

— Да меня и так ими завалят. А то и уволят, — флегматично ответил Рон.

— Так спокойно?

— А мне до пенсии и так немного осталось, напугали ежа голой жопой. Пусть хоть почетный салют из жалоб устроят. Меня сейчас куда больше волнует перспектива заночевать здесь, так что докуривай и пошли работать. И так уже почти переехал сюда, блядь. Всю неделю катаюсь.

— Вырезать тебе медаль? «Почетный гражданин Литл-тауна».

— Да, пожалуйста, куда ж я без нее.

Чарли беззлобно засмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Бери лопату, Рон, солнце еще высоко!

И хотя Рон успел проклясть деревушку десяток раз, но совместными усилиями к вечеру им с экспертами все же удалось выкопать из-под снега восемьдесят два трупа разной степени сохранности и целостности. Мороз, конечно, сохранил их в первозданном виде, да вот только у некоторых этот самый вид с самого начала был так себе. Некоторые трупы, волей случая валявшиеся друг на друге, смерзлись в единую хтоническую скульптуру — многоногую, многорукую и многоголовую. Такие глыбы грузили на специально подогнанный грузовик безо всякого там «почтения», лишь бы увезти. Кого-то пришлось забирать вместе со вмерзшим мусором и кусками земли. А одного бедолагу уронили при погрузке и отбили ему руку — Рон при виде этой картины ржал как припадочный, ржал так сильно, что не удержался на ногах и шлепнулся на задницу, а потом и вовсе повалился навзничь, устремив взгляд в усыпанное звездами безоблачное небо. И только когда увидел над головой кривой ковш Медведицы, понял, что с ним приключилась самая настоящая истерика. Впервые за все годы службы.


	3. VI

**VI**

Рон хотел закончить с трупами к вечеру и уехать домой, отсыпаться и греться — и разумеется, все его планы пошли через жопу. Когда в машинах закончилось место — даже в дополнительных грузовиках — в снегу еще оставались лежать отдельные тела. Чарли махнул рукой и велел сворачиваться, мол, за ночь ничего с ними не станет.

— Лежали всю зиму, полежат и еще денек? — поддел его Рон. — А как же почтение?

Чарли мрачно посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил на выпад. Стянул с рук перчатки, бросил в мусорное ведро.

— Поехали. Нам еще трупы развозить.

— Нам? Я шериф, в мои обязанности это не входит.

— Ну ты же не откажешь в помощи другу?

Рон хотел, вот только друзей у него было не так много, чтобы ими разбрасываться.

Ночь прошла отвратительно — до самого утра им с Чарли пришлось развозить трупы, инфернально громыхающие в кузове. Больницы, морги, склады — везде, куда они наведывались, им были не рады, но против жетона никто ничего сказать не мог. Они задействовали все возможные организации, даже магазины, но мест все равно не хватало, и тела приходилось пихать в холодильники по двое, по трое, лишь бы уместились и не воняли. Рон пытался вспомнить, была ли у него хоть раз настолько безумная ночь, и не смог.

— Все, Чарли, я сдох, — наконец признал он ближе к утру. — В Гринвилл я не поеду. Я не мальчик, в конце концов.

— Конечно, Рон, — слегка заторможенно ответил коронер. — Иди домой. Ты и так очень помог. Спасибо.

Рон махнул рукой и вылез из машины. Ноги болели. Всё тело болело. Хотелось лечь и проспать часов эдак ...дцать.

Или выйти на пенсию.

Машина ждала его на служебной парковке, но Рон понял, что в таком состоянии никуда не доедет. Нахер. Он достал мобильный телефон, чтобы позвонить Долорес, но цифры домашнего телефона танцевали перед глазами, не желая складываться в номер.

Нахер и их. Долорес умная девочка, она все поймет правильно.

Зевнув, Рон махнул на все рукой и пошел в участок. Когда-то давно им привезли диван, который без толку стоял в самом углу — а вот теперь пригодился. Благословив незнакомца, который его поставил, Рон завалился спать, натянув на себя куртку в качестве одеяла.

_Распятая на пробковой доске карта занимала все пространство кабинета, нависая над Роном огромным шатром. Несоответствие размеров ничуть не смущало шерифа, и он пытался найти среди дорожных переплетений Литл-таун. Белый кружок, обозначавший поселение, убегал от его пальца, как Рон ни пытался его прижать. Рядом с кружком бежали черные буквы, подпрыгивая и смеясь ему в лицо._

_Толстый Рон!_

_Тупой Рон!_

_У меня есть для тебя загадка, Р-о-н!_

_Кто пихает пистолет в вагину женщины, Рон?_

_Рон-рон-рон-рон-рон-рон-РОН_

Всхрапнув, Рон резко сел. Громкое «рон-рон-рон-рон» вышло из сна, обрело объем и превратилось в звонок телефона. Рон попытался найти трубку на ощупь, но вместо привычной прикроватной тумбочки нашарил пустоту и рухнул с дивана, распластавшись на полу.

— Какого хрена... — простонал он, чувствуя, как неприятно дерет горло от малейшего движения. Запоздалой вспышкой промелькнули воспоминания вчерашнего дня — он улегся спать прямо в участке. Теперь понятно.

Рон-рон-рон-рон-рон!

Он протер лицо руками и смачно выругался матом.

— Это окружной прокурор, Рон! — голос Барта. Засранец уже на месте, и хоть бы разбудил! Рон приоткрыл глаза и жестом потребовал трубку.

— Алло. Уоллтроп слушает, — в списке качеств потенциального работника на первом месте должен быть пункт «изображать заебанный работой голос, несмотря на то, что ты только что проснулся».

— Какого хера у вас происходит, Уоллтроп?

О, прокурор.

— Не могу знать, сэр, — отчеканил Рон, протирая переносицу.

— Ты гребаный шериф! Ты «не можешь знать»?!

— Обстоятельства дела не до конца ясны, — спросонья официальные формулировки легко слетали с языка Рона. — Мы работаем на пределе, нам не хватает людей. Вы можете выслать нам в помощь человек пять? Так дело пойдет намного быстрее. Я немедленно составлю запрос...

— Уоллтроп!

— Да, сэр?

Повисла пауза. Рон, пользуясь тем, что собеседник его не видит, гнусно усмехнулся. Универсальная стратегия: как только начальство начинает тебя песочить, покажи рвение и сошлись на недостаток людей. Пока прокурор запихивает себе в карман зарплату двух лейтенантов и трех стажеров, которые положены его участку, отмазка будет работать.

— Шевели жопой, Уоллтроп, — наконец процедил прокурор. — Когда об этой резне узнает ФБР, а эти твари всегда обо всем узнают, они обязательно припрутся сюда. И я хочу, чтобы к этому моменту это сраное дело было уже раскрыто! Ты понял меня?!

— Да, сэр. Разумеется, сэр. Сделаю все возможное, сэр, — Рон показал потолку средний палец. Прокурор все равно слишком тупой, чтобы уловить издевку.

— Вот и делай!

Голос прервался гудками.

— Наконец-то, сучий потрох, — Рон бросил трубку прочь от себя. Огляделся, хлопнул себя по бедрам. — Барт! Для меня что-нибудь приходило?

— Нет, сэр. Но звонили из морга. Просили, чтобы вы приехали при первой же возможности.

Рон грязно выругался. Везде нарасхват.

С утра дорога пустовала, и до морга он доехал быстро. Оказалось, что пока он спал, довезли еще двенадцать трупов. Итого девяносто четыре. Девяносто четыре мертвых мужика.

И ни одной бабы.

Рон с силой почесал лоб под шапкой. Вот уж где загадка...

Потом, потом, это подождет.

— Мы опознали шестьдесят восемь трупов по паспортам, — доложил Чарли, перекладывая бумажки на столе. — Раз уж ты приехал, то держи список.

— Нихера, — Рон поднял брови. — Когда вы успели?

— Пока кое-кто смотрел сладкие сны.

Сладкие, как же.

— Я бы и дальше смотрел, только стажер сказал, что надо приехать.

Чарли фыркнул.

— Обычно ты говоришь, что занят, и отделываешься факсами.

— Блядь. Такую возможность упустил.

— Поздняк метаться, — коронер протянул ему распечатку. — Держи.

— Слушай, — Рона вдруг осенило. Он взял распечатку и с просветленным лицом посмотрел на эксперта. — А чего мы паримся? Мы же нашли паспорта. Какая разница, кто где, положи каждому в карман по паспорту...

— Количество не сходится.

— В смысле? — Рон напрягся.

— Трупов девяносто четыре. Паспортов — девяносто пять. А согласно списку жителей, который мы выцепили из архива, в Литл-тауне обитало девяносто шесть мужчин. И семьдесят девять женщин, к слову.

— Знаю, знаю, ни одного женского трупа, — Рон проглядел распечатку. — Паскудство... Не могли сдохнуть как положено... А можешь мне полный список тоже дать?

— Конечно. Тебе не кажется странным...

— Кажется. Чарли, не сейчас, — мотнул головой Уоллтроп. — Сложно будет опознать оставшихся?

— Не знаю. Придется повозиться, это я могу сказать наверняка. Они хоть немного разморозились, можно пробы биоматериала брать.

— О славный день, — отозвался Рон, складывая списки и убирая их в карман. — Причины смерти?

— Огнестрел. Абсолютно у всех. Это даже страшновато, если честно. Что там могло произойти, из-за чего они друг друга перестреляли?

Рон посмотрел на Чарли. И покачал головой.

— Долгая история.

— Долгая? — Чарли зорко посмотрел на него. — Слушай...

Рон знал, о чем он спросит.

— Как ты вообще узнал, что там будут трупы?

— Да никак, — проворчал Уоллтроп, охлопывая себя по карманам. Сука, сигареты забыл... — Можно кофе?

— У тебя же сердце.

— Да плевать.

— Ну, твое дело, — Чарли поднялся и поставил чайник. Тот зашумел, набирая силу. Рон задумчиво смотрел на пузырьки, а Чарли — на него. — Не расскажешь?

— Расскажу. Но не все. Сам знаешь, интересы расследования.

— Обижаешь.

— Связь там накрылась за зиму. А может, сами провода оборвали, кто ж теперь разберет. Я поехал проверять, как по инструкции положено.

— По инструкции, а? А копать снег тоже инструкция подсказала? — порой Чарли бывал невыносим.

— Чарли, я чё, на допросе? — Рон поднял на него глаза.

— Нет, прости. Я, конечно, уважаю слухи о твоем полицейском чутье, но это больше похоже на ясновидение. Ты не медиум, случайно?

Рон покачал головой — недосып плохо сказывается и на мыслительных способностях, и на характере. Не ему винить Чарли.

— Если бы. Я там папку нашел в одном из домов.

— Папку? И что там было? Карта, где закопаны трупы?

Щёлкнул чайник.

— Почти, — Рон подождал, пока Чарли разольет растворимую бурду по чашкам. — Можно, я не буду рассказывать? Я сам еще в голове не уложил.

— Интригуешь.

— Знаю. Лучше приходи в участок, я тебе дам почитать.

— О, горячие засекреченные материалы расследования, и все мне?

— Да чтоб ты так же улыбался после прочтения.

— Все настолько плохо? — посерьезнел эксперт.

Рон заглянул в чашку, ловя взглядом отражение. Ему тоже не мешает выспаться. И пожрать. И в душ сходить.

— Полный пиздец.

Они помолчали.

— Знаешь, как назвал это убийство один из моих интернов? — нарушил молчание Чарли, переводя тему.

— М?

— Квинтессенция феминизма.

Рон фыркнул.

— Миллениалы чертовы. Чё такое квинтессенция?

— А хер его знает, — усмехнулся Чарли.

— А ты не спросил?

— Неа. Я же должен оставаться авторитетом. Изобразил умное лицо и покивал, — эксперт прищурил черные глаза. — Ощутил себя отставшим от жизни?

— Да пошел ты.

Чарли засмеялся. Не слишком адекватно. Рон поставил полупустую чашку на стол и поднялся.

— Ты бы поспал, Чарли.

— Обязательно, как только меня перестанут отвлекать от работы.

— Намек понял, — поднял руки Рон. — Пойду. Мне еще отчеты писать. Прокурор звонил с самого утра.

— Так вот кому я обязан твоим визитом?

— Какой-то ты слишком веселый, Чарли. Может, проверочку на вещества?

— Только кофе. Я всю ночь не спал, в отличие от некоторых. Чего хотел?

— Угрожал приездом ФБР. Да я и сам знаю, что приедут. Эти суки вечно на говно слетаются.

— Се человек. Похоже, сон мне и в ближайшие сутки не светит.

— Я мысленно с тобой.

— Да иди уже, не мешай работать.

— Сам позвал, и сам прогоняет, — Рон усмехнулся. — Удачи. Позвони, как узнаешь что-нибудь новенькое.

— Обязательно.

По дороге в участок Рон запоздало вспомнил, что так и не подшил папку Конлей к делу. Технически, ее вообще не существует. Даже Барт ее не видел. Чертыхнувшись, он развернулся, игнорируя сплошную разметку, нарушая все возможные правила. Мимо пролетел яростно гудящий «додж», и Рон показал ему средний палец.

Ничего. Он годы положил, защищая город, может себе позволить. Ему нужно домой. Сказать Долорес, что все в порядке. И помыться. И пожрать еще, конечно.


	4. VII

**VII**

ФБР не заставило себя ждать. Прибыли на следующий же день, еще бы — у них по свистку небось вертолеты снаряжают. И пусть прокурор обплевал весь динамик слюной ярости, Рону на присутствие федералов было глубоко положить. Это только в кино крутые феды приходят, отбирают дело и заставляют местных копов глубоко сосать. В реальности все скучнее.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Уоллтроп.

Рон кивнул и пожал протянутую руку. Фед носил черный костюм, белую рубашку и пистолет, а по возрасту годился ему в сыновья. Он же ровесник Барта, а то и младше... Что за нашествие младенцев? Барт, эксперт этот с квинтэссенцией, теперь фед... В ФБР теперь что, сразу с пеленок записывают?

— Просто Рон. А вы?

— Джонатан Уэнвик. Это Терри Гиллард и Айзек Цверкман.

Рон по очереди пожал руки обоим. Рукопожатия ему понравились — крепкие, спокойные, без лишнего напора или скромности. Самым старшим, похоже, был Цверкман.

А может, он просто любит бухать, не без злорадства подумал Рон. Стоя наедине с четырьмя пацанами — считая Барта — он чувствовал себя динозавром. Энергичные и инициативные ублюдки наступают на пятки, как когда-то шутили они с Чарли. Только вот теперь Рону не было смешно.

Пауза подзатянулась. Уэнвик вопросительно посмотрел на копа, призывая оставить философию и вернуться к делам насущным.

— Что-нибудь уже известно?

— Мм, — Рон махнул рукой, подзывая федов к столу. — Официальные данные собраны в этой папке. Их пока не слишком много... Простите, я могу говорить неофициальным языком?

А то пес разберет этих федов. Есть нормальные парни, а есть такие, к которым только на раззолоченом седле подъехать можно.

— Конечно, ми... Рон.

Шериф усмехнулся и кивнул, доставая из кармана сигареты.

— Будете?

— Не курю.

— Похвально, — кивнул Рон, раскуривая папиросу. — Мы чуть больше суток назад закончили считать трупы. Город у нас маленький, экспертов всего двое, один из которых сейчас в отпуске. Мы, конечно, подключили стажеров и интернов, но сами понимаете, какой от них прок. Еще даже не все заключения готовы. На данный момент мы опознали шестьдесят... — Рон склонился над столом, ища смятую бумажку со списком. — Да где ж это... Шестьдесят восемь трупов. Из девяноста четырех.

Уэнвик кивнул.

— Есть какие-нибудь зацепки, кто мог это сделать?

— Вы не поверите, — Рон усмехнулся. Обошел стол, наклонился, достал из ящика папку, которая появилась там только утром. — Есть конкретная подозреваемая.

Папка шлепнулась на стол. Уэнвик жестом попросил разрешения и раскрыл ее на первой странице.

«23.11. Марко», гласила подпись под кривоватым рисунком.

— Это всё нужно подшить к делу, но у меня еще не дошли руки. Буду рад, если вы поможете с этим.

— Рисунки?

— На обратной стороне интереснее, — Рон сдернул с вешалки куртку. — Я схожу за кофе, еще не завтракал.

Он не хотел мешать федам погружаться в атмосферу. В конце концов, их ожидает наиприятнейшее чтение, а он действительно хотел жрать. И не отвечать на миллиард вопросов.

Захватив кофе и пару бургеров, Рон поехал в морг. Ему нужно подумать в тишине и покое, а участок до окончания расследования будет оккупирован федералами. Ребята ему понравились, с этим не поспоришь, но пока они не нагонят его по количеству информации, их общение не будет иметь смысла.

У дверей морга стояла закрытая перевозка — работа шла, и больницы постепенно освобождались. Осмотренные, опознанные и запротоколированные трупы без пиетета складывали друг с другом в один холодильник — теперь-то уже не было никакой разницы.

— Так рано и без звонка? — Чарли, конечно же, работал. Рон потряс бумажным пакетом.

— Оставлю на столе.

— Благослови тебя бог.

— Я посижу у тебя?

— Конечно.

— Спасибо, — Рон собрался было уйти, но притормозил. — Еще кого-нибудь опознали?

— Пока только троих.

Рон кивнул и махнул другу рукой. Чарли, впрочем, дружеского жеста не заметил, склонившись над очередным трупом.

Интересно, он хотя бы спал?

Морг с его тишиной, спокойствием и умиротворением был буквально создан для того, чтобы раскрывать дела. Рон расправился с бургером и уселся за стол Чарли.

Итак, что мы имеем.

Девяносто четыре трупа в морозилке лежат...

Рон разложил на столе распечатки, сопоставляя опознанные трупы со списком из архива. Списки, списки, списки... Шестьдесят восемь, девяносто шесть... Двое пропавших, не считая Конлей (и других женщин)...

Мысль крутилась на поверхности, но Рон никак не мог ее ухватить. Что-то очевидное...

Нахер. Нужно расслабиться.

Чтобы чем-то занять руки, он принялся бездумно вычеркивать из общего списка опознанных людей. Джек Адамс, Роберт Браун, Терренс Бейкер... Взгляд Рона безучастно скользил по строчкам, пока где-то в середине списка не споткнулся об имя.

«Клайв Олсен». Клайв.

Рон с силой обвел его имя несколько раз, после чего открыл список с найденными паспортами. Из Олсенов — только некто по имени Лукас.

Уоллтроп, ты совсем уже отупел в преддверии отставки, блядь! Клайв! Спаситель Клайв! Если бы ты думал башкой, а не жопой, понял бы это в первый же день!

Конечно, его паспорта не нашли, он забрал его, если собирался бежать вместе с Конлей!

Бонни и Клайд, блядь! Тельма и Луиза!

Он потянулся к телефону и набрал номер архива.

— Алло. Это Рон Уоллтроп, шериф... Мэри! Да, я тоже рад. И все-то ты знаешь, именно по этому делу. Можешь найти все, что можно, по двум именам? Записывай. Клайв Олсен, 16 лет, зарегистрирован в Литл-тауне. Дженнифер Конлей, не знаю, сколько ей, зарегистрирована там же. Конлей фигурировала в деле об изнасиловании, подавала заявление на мужа... — Рон постучал карандашом по голове. — Не помню, хоть убей, как звали. Поищешь? Мне нужны фотографии. Приготовь, я заеду, заберу чуть позже. Да. Спасибо, да. Буду должен. Стой! Можешь выслать копии по факсу? Мне нужно посмотреть. Да. Нет, не туда, я сейчас в морге, погоди, продиктую номер здешнего факса. Пишешь? 1-555-689-1245. Ага. Спасибо.

Прикрыв глаза, он подумал, что происходит в участке. Дочитали ли? Или еще в процессе. Сверившись с часами, Рон решил, что еще читают. Ну и хорошо.

Зуд расследования не давал ему спокойно сидеть в ожидании фотографий, и он вновь придвинулся к спискам.

Население Литл-тауна — 187 человек. Найдено 94 трупа, и все — мужчины. Вопрос уже буквально орал ему в уши: куда могли исчезнуть все тамошние бабы? Почему осталась одна Конлей? Нужно снова перечитать ее исповедь, может, у нее есть какие-нибудь подсказки... Не инопланетяне же их похитили!

Обычно Рон старался не вовлекаться в дела — люди совершают всякую херню, а его дело этой херни не допускать, и все. Но это паскудное дело его зацепило. Внутри дрожала тугая струна, звон которой ему обычно удавалось приглушать. Он хотел поймать Конлей. Конлей и этого Клайва. Он хотел знать, какого хера там случилось. Хотел знать, отчего озверели мужики. Он бы понял изнасилование, понял бы групповуху, но Конлей писала не только об этом.

Кем, блядь, надо быть, чтобы пихать в бабу пистолет? Этот вопрос мучил Рона сильнее прочих. Если они помрут при задержании или сбегут — загадка так и останется нераскрытой.

Для проформы он просмотрел оставшийся список. Нашел Марко Стоуна — того самого Марко, он не сомневался — но его труп опознали в числе первых. Согласно списку, у него было еще двое сыновей. Ричард и Леонард.

Зашумел факс. Рон схватил выползшую бумажку и вперил взгляд в ксерокопию.

Конлей. Он сразу ее узнал.

Совсем не изменилась.

С черно-белой ксерокопии не слишком хорошего качества на него смотрела темноволосая женщина с суровым взглядом. Следом факс выплюнул второй лист, но Рон проигнорировал его, разглядывая женское лицо.

Интересно, фотография сделана до или после развода? Рон колупнул ногтем бумагу, чуть размазывая чернила, отчего черные точки глаз лишились четких очертаний и выразительности. Наверное, после. Даже на копии отпечатались суровые складки около рта.

Хотя она всегда была немного не в себе.

Ей удалось выполнить свой «план», в этом Рон не сомневался, и сбежать из Литл-тауна, прихватив с собой пацана. Ей пришлось идти в разгар зимы через заснеженный лес, без направления, без ориентиров, и идти долго, не имея ничего, кроме собственной сомнительной отваги. Могла ли она добраться до города в такой холод? Сорок миль — не так уж и много, но среди зимы?..  
Могла ли? Или лучше искать ее труп?

Прямой взгляд черных глаз говорил сам за себя.

Конечно, могла.

Налюбовавшись на Конлей, Рон взял вторую распечатку. Пацан как пацан. Глаза светлые, даже на ксерокопии видно, лицо открытое, дурацкий нос картошкой.

Бонни и Клайд, блядь.

Ну и что делать? Каким там числом был датирован последний рисунок Конлей? Серединой февраля? Рон в упор не помнил, но вроде бы. Две недели назад, даже больше уже. Почти три. За три недели они бы уже давно свалили к херам из этой проклятой дыры. В голове похоронным колоколом отозвались слова «международный поиск».

Да ну нахер.

Он подтянул списки ближе к себе. Клайва он нашел. Имя Конлей знал и так. Нужно какое-нибудь злогребучее чудо, чтобы они остались в городе. Потому что на ее месте он бы свалил. Сразу свалил бы.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись на список, в котором больше не было ответов, Рон наконец забросил его обратно в ящик. Нечего просиживать задницу, пора возвращаться в участок, феды небось совсем уже заскучали в его отсутствие.

Если бы.

Еще только подъезжая к участку, Рон заметил огромную толпу. Полсотни человек толпились у дверей, размахивали какими-то листовками и орали так, что даже радио не могло заглушить вопли. Припарковав машину, Рон поправил значок шерифа на куртке и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Эй, ребята? Это что тут такое творится, а?

Толпа как по команде развернулась к нему, и Рон пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

— Вы здешний начальник?

— Мне нужен шериф!

— Пожалуйста, скажите...

— Я имею право...

— Мой мальчик...

Бабы всегда образуют курятник.

— А ну тихо! — рявкнул Рон во всю мощь прокуренных легких. Хриплый бас прокатился по стоянке. — Что вам тут нужно? Вы мешаете работе полиции.

Лица, лица, лица... женские лица, вдруг дошло до шерифа, и по спине пробежал холодок. Только этого ему не хватало.

Литл-таунские жены пришли за мужьями.

— Мы услышали про бойню...

— Мы думали лишь переждать зиму!

— Я умоляла их, но...

— Тихо! — вновь рявкнул Рон, преисполняясь злобой. — Я понимаю ваше горе и все такое, но у нас в морге сотня трупов, ясно? И я хочу выяснить, какого хера там случилось! А вы, кудахтая тут, мешаете мне это делать! Поэтому давайте вы сейчас организованно пройдете в участок, где будете сидеть тихо, как мышки, пока мы по очереди будем вас вызывать. Ага? Или идите орать куда-нибудь в другое место!

Конечно, это было грубо. Долорес обязательно ему выскажется, но это будет потом.

Если он выживет.

Трое федералов в участке имели бледный, но более-менее бодрый вид, так что Рон сразу организовал их разгребать толпу просителей. Сам хотел бы удалиться, да только понимал, что на глазах федов этот фокус не удастся, так что пришлось и ему засесть за стол.

— Дамочка? Вот вы, да, — он поманил пальцем наименее истеричную на вид. — Пройдемте в кабинет.

Она послушно встала и пошла за ним, прижимая к животу небольшую сумку. Рон незаметно потер переносицу — он ненавидел сообщать родственникам о смерти. Но такая уж работа у него паскудная.

— Садитесь. — он шлепнул на стол злополучные списки. — Воды?

— Нет, спасибо.

Рон грузно опустился на место и уставился на женщину. Каштановые волосы. Вздернутый нос картошкой. Только что видел такой же. Блядь...

— Вы мать Клайва Олсена? — в лоб спросил он.

Женщина побледнела.

— Вы нашли его? Нашли моего мальчика? Он...

Рон снова потер лицо и все-таки пошел за стаканом воды. Ненавидел, ненавидел он такие совпадения, такие дела, такие преступления, такую работу, ебись она в рот... Поставив стакан на стол перед женщиной, он снова сел и достал из ящика чистый лист бумаги.

— Ваше имя.

— Хелен Олсен, — а вот выбор он сделал правильно, она не перебивала, не задавала миллиард вопросов, не хотела стребовать с него величайшее откровение. Просто сидела и отвечала.

Наверное, шок.

— Вы живете в Литл-тауне?

— Да.

— Расскажите о семье.

— Мой... Муж. Лукас Олсен, 42...

Рон сунулся в ящик, потом вспомнил, что так и не убрал списки в ящик и придвинул их к себе. Нашел, троица Олсенов — Клайв, Хелен и Лукас. Имя мужа не было вычеркнуто, но Рон помнил последнее письмо Конлей. «Отца придется убить» или что-то в этом духе.

Но жене знать об этом необязательно. Надежда творит чудеса, даже если она изначально пустая.

— Да, вижу. Хорошо. Вашего мужа пока не опознали.

— «Пока»? — женщина чуть качнула головой и взяла стакан. — Но ведь там всех убили...

— Не всех, — ответил Рон.

Женщина побледнела еще сильнее.

— Мой сын...

Господи, как ж с этими потерпевшими сложно, просто труба. Рон выдохнул.

— Женщина, миссис Олсен, извините, но у нас тут завал. Я был бы вам очень благодарен, если бы вы сократили количество эмоций, ага? Я вам все расскажу по порядку. Мы нашли тела, это верно. Но их число не совпадает с числом зарегистрированных жителей. Кто-то выжил. Кто именно — мы не знаем, потому что опознание... Затруднено. Однако, согласно косвенным уликам, ваш сын Клайв сбежал оттуда вместе с главным подозреваемым и скорее всего находится где-то в городе.

С каждым словом женщина все больше бледнела, но в обморок вроде бы не собиралась. Аллилуйя.

— Ваш сын не является подозреваемым, — самый тупой момент разговоров с родственниками — доказать, что их дражайшему сыну, брату, мужу и так далее не грозит опасность. — Учитывая обстоятельства дела, которые я пока не могу разглашать, он будет квалифицирован как свидетель. Ему ничто не грозит. Вы меня слышите, миссис Олсен?

— Да, — едва слышно отозвалась она.

— Хорошо, — Рон покачал головой. — Поэтому если вдруг он придет к вам, или вы его заметите, или... В общем, так или иначе встретите его, я прошу вас — позвоните в участок. В Литл-тауне произошло зверское убийство, и тот, кто это сделал, должен быть пойман. Миссис Олсен.

Женщина рывком подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

— Вы меня услышали?

— Да...

— Вы обещаете, что позвоните, если увидите сына?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Спасибо вам, — Рон проводил женщину за дверь. С потерянным видом она прошла мимо очереди на входе, не обращая внимания на возгласы, и вышла за дверь. Рон поискал сигареты по карманам, и вдруг его осенило — он же так и не спросил, куда они, сука, делись среди зимы. Вот б...дь...

Вынув изо рта незажженную сигарету, он оглядел очередь. Натуральные гарпии, член оторвут за любое неверное слово.

Давай, Рон, ты же шериф.

— Вот вы, миссис. Да. Идемте, — он поманил пальцем чернокожую дамочку.

Допрос повторился, на этот раз в куда более истерическом ключе. Имя, фамилия, состав семьи, нет, в морг пока нельзя, да, это нарушение прав человека, и что вы мне сделаете, нет, Конституцией можете подтереться сами; и всё это в максимально вежливой форме — Рон не хотел получать выговор. Когда буря более-менее утихла, он позволил себе перейти к основному вопросу.

— Миссис Перкинс, в расследовании имеется одно белое пятно. Вы не могли бы помочь следствию его ликвидировать? — дай им почувствовать собственную важность, Рон. Они обожают чувствовать себя важными.

— Несмотря на ваше хамское поведение, сэр, я с радостью окажу всю посильную помощь полиции. Наша семья всегда...

Рон с удовольствием пропустил экскурс в семейную историю мимо ушей.

— Благодарю вас, миссис Перкинс. Понимаете, мы с коллегами не могли не отметить одну странность — сотня мужских трупов, но... Ни одного женского.

— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?! — она вся ершилась, от мелких завитков «афро» до кончиков наманикюренных ногтей. Рон ощутил усталое желание ей врезать.

— Только одно — где были вы? Я имею в виду, все женины. Вы явно там не зимовали, так... Куда вы, черт вас дери, делись?

На ругань женщина внимания не обратила. Тряхнула волосами.

— Понимаете, едва мы услышали о том циклоне...

Час от часу.

— Каком, бл... — Рон сдержался. — Простите. Каком циклоне?

— Ну как же? В начале ноября синоптики сделали заявление...

Если бы эта информация не была так важна для дела, Рон бы послал эту дуру нахер отсюда со ее синоптиками и заявлениями. Но ему приходилось слушать. И слушать внимательно.

— ...аномальный снегопад. Говорили, что центр циклона нависнет как раз над Аппалачами, так что весь округ засыплет снегом толщиной до пяти дюймов. А в нашей деревне это значит отсутствие сообщения с городом, отсутствие врачебной помощи, еды... Цивилизации, понимаете? А у многих маленькие дети! Что бы мы делали, если бы вдруг что? А? Мужики... Ну, они мужчины. Всему бросают вызов. Они решили остаться. Бросить вызов природе! Я так поругалась из-за этого с Лоуренсом... Уговаривала его уехать, но он уперся и ни в какую. Тогда я уехала одна. Мужчинам никогда не понять, что для нас, женщин, значит семья! Быт! Они только и знают, что требуют, а мы...

— Простите, — заполнять пробелы в знаниях о взаимоотношении полов Рон предпочитал на платных каналах. — Вы хотите сказать, что вы... Все женщины, просто взяли и... уехали? Одни?

— А что? Вы думаете, женщина одна неспособна...

— Ничего подобного я не думаю. Я хотел узнать — что, никто не последовал за вами? Собственные мужья?..

— Нет! Они же мужчины! Покорители природы! Что им какие-то пара дюймов снега, а? Говорили что-то про охоту... Нет, я все понимаю, но я не дура. Отец мне рассказывал, насколько суровые зимы, в горах, так что мы с девочками собрались...

Так, все. Только о бабском совете ему слушать не хватало.

— Спасибо, я вас понял, — Рон встал из-за стола. — Вы можете идти.

— Когда я смогу опознать своего мужа?

— Мы... Вышлем вам повестку. Пока не нужно мешать работе специалистов, — Рон взял дамочку за плечо и проводил на выход. — Спасибо вам за информацию, до свидания.

Под конец рабочего дня Рон ощущал себя не то попугаем, не то китайским болванчиком. Десять раз одни и те же вопросы по кругу. Десять раз одни и те же ответы. Различались только фамилии, истории же были идентичны, как под копирку. Испугались суровой зимы, решили уехать, мужики остались.

Историю требовалась обмозговать, но у Рона физически не было сил. Бешеные бабы выжали его как лимон и еще на кожуре потоптались. Когда последняя мадам свалила, он посидел на стуле, тупо глядя в пространство, и решительно встал.

— Ребят, я домой, уж простите, — по дороге к выходу он заглянул в закуток к федам. — Бабы меня вымотали.

— Конечно, — отозвался Уэнвик, который по случаю даже ослабил галстук и отстегнул кобуру. Рон покачал головой — будь эти феды самодовольными ублюдками, он бы обязательно настучал. Даже жаль, что парень довольно мил. — Мы как раз закончим чтение материалов... Из папки.

— О.

— Завтра обсудим, да? — Уэнвик протянул ему руку. Рон, чуть хмыкнув, пожал ее.

— Конечно. Все, до встречи, парни. Спокойной ночи.

— Если бы!


	5. VIII — X

**VIII**

Каждый раз, когда на работе Рона накрывала жопа, он радовался, что выбрал в жены самую замечательную женщину на свете. На контрасте с теми курицами, которые заполонили участок днем — просто ангела во плоти. Вот и сейчас, едва увидев его лицо, Долорес сразу же поднялась с дивана и выставила на стол бутылку бурбона.

— Но не больше одного бокала, — предупредила она. — Я разогрею ужин.

В ожидании еды Рон крутил в пальцах стакан, разглядывая пляшущие блики. Дело стало до омерзительного простым. Никаких белых пятен, всё ясно как день. Бабы свалили из деревни, забрав детей, мужики остались, Конлей... Ладно, одно белое пятно все же есть, но не слишком большое — может быть, проспала массовый отъезд, а дорогу завалило, что лишило ее возможности уехать. А то, может, сама решила остаться, с нее станется, психички. Её писулек достаточно, чтобы понять, что именно там происходило: сотня озверевших от недотраха мужиков и одна-единственная женщина. А цивилизация так далека, так призрачна в окружении гор...

В виске запульсировала боль, и Рон одним глотком опустошил стакан. Тепло разлилось внутри, ненадолго придав организму энергии.

— Ужин на столе! — крикнула Долорес. Рон поставил пустой стакан на стол и решительно встал.

Пока он ел, Долорес смотрела на него. Рон усмехнулся.

— У меня что, помада на рубашке, а я не заметил?

Долорес улыбнулась в ответ.

— Если бы у тебя на рубашке была помада, ты бы ужинал в «Бургер-Кинге».

— Слова истинной женщины.

Пропитанные бодростью слова прозвучали уныло даже для Рона. И судя по внимательному взгляду жены, обман не удался.

— Так плохо? — мягко спросила Долорес.

— Полный пиздец.

— Рон.

— Прости. Я знаю, правило, но других слов у меня нет.

— Что случилось?

— Нашлись бабы. Пропавшие. Знаешь, что они сделали? Просто, сука, уехали. Никакого мистического исчезновения, никаких близких контактов третьего рода. Они просто свалили. Испугались снегопада. Уехали и оставили мужей посреди гор, — Рон потер виски. — Вот скажи мне как женщина: ты бы так сделала?

Долорес улыбнулась. Покачала головой.

— Я не знаю.

Рон даже вилку отложил и посмотрел на жену долгим, многозначительным взглядом.

— Это еще что значит?

— Смотря какая была бы ситуация.

— Я ж только что сказал, какая. Обрисовал с ног до головы. Женщина, ты меня пугаешь.

Долорес засмеялась.

— Хорошо. Если бы там был ты, я бы сделала все, чтобы уговорить тебя уехать.

— Прямо все? — Рон игриво посмотрел на жену.

— Рон.

— Прости, мне просто интересно, ты же сама сказала — «всё».

— Все в пределах разумного, — Долорес улыбнулась..

— Я бы точно не устоял. И вот понимаешь? — он покачал головой. — А они просто уехали. Не уговаривали, не искали компромисс. Уехали! Миллениалы, мать их. Квинтессенция эгоизма.

— Квинтэссенция эгоизма? Ты о чем?

— Да так, — Рон потер виски. — На работе там... Неважно.

— Как женщина, могу задать встречный вопрос — почему мужья не поехали за своими женами, предпочтя их обществу ледяной лес, — Долорес лукаво смотрела на него. — А то ты всегда рассматриваешь дело только с одной стороны.

Рон посмотрел в лицо жены долгим взглядом.

— Я бы точно не предпочел. Ты у меня самая лучшая. Пойдем спать, а? Я хочу отвлечься от этого дерьма.

— Рон.

— Прости, прости. Пойду помою рот с мылом.

Долорес покачала головой и принялась собирать тарелки. Рон чмокнул жену в щеку и ушел в душ, смывая с себя всю накопившуюся за день грязь.

**IX**

Рон не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь расследовал такое громкое и одновременно такое простое дело. Конлей и Клайва объявили в розыск, развесив портреты во всех мало-мальски общественных местах, оповестили всех патрульных, дали директиву не стрелять на поражение — так что оставалось только ждать. Даже феды явно скучали — им ничего не оставалось, кроме как развлекать себя оцифровкой конлеевских писулек. Даже переполненный морг постепенно пустел — жены забирали тела мужей.

Процесс идентификации тоже продвигался довольно бодро. Вопреки пессимистичным предположениям Рона, опознать удалось всех — по медицинским картам, биометрии или же какому-то «реконструктивному анализу», что бы там это ни значило. Через три дня процесс идентификации трупов подошел к концу, и стало наконец известно имя третьего человека, избежавшего бойни.

И дело стало немножко опаснее.

Ричард Стоун, 26.

Рон сидел в участке, покрытую вотермарками фотографию. Даже не пришлось поднимать архив — убегая от спятившей Конлей, мистер Стоун забыл паспорт дома. С фотографии на Рона исподлобья смотрел узкоглазый парень, и этот взгляд Рону не нравился. Он видел такие глаза всего один раз — больше пятнадцати лет назад, когда какой-то псих напал на беременную женщину на заправке около Гилфорда.

Глаза не отпускали. «Нет, — говорили они. — Ты видел нас кое-где еще».

Рон прищелкнул пальцами.

Ну конечно.

Проехавшись на стуле с колесиками через весь кабинет, Рон достал папку Конлей и раскрыл ее, стараясь касаться листов как можно бережнее — от постоянного разглядывания листы замызгивались, и карандашные записи истирались. Портрет Дика лежал на самом верху, похоже, феды доперли до истины раньше, чем он. Ублюдки, наступающие на пятки... Рон взял портрет в руки и сравнил с фотографией. Конлей нарисовала не слишком похоже, но лисьи прищуренные глаза ей передать удалось.

Что ж, Ричард Стоун, значит, вот ты кто. Ублюдок Дик.

Никуда Конлей не уехала, понял Рон. Она здесь, в Довер-Фокскрофте. Ищет Дика и ждет. А Дик... Памятуя о его прекрасном характере, скорее всего, тоже здесь. Ищет Конлей и ждет.

Ну и пиздец же начнется, когда их мечты сбудутся.

Ричарда Стоуна тоже объявили в розыск, еще бы — но его никто не видел, как и Конлей, и Клайва. Литл-таунские призраки в числе трех человек будто бы вовсе не существовали.

— Либо с самого начала не останавливались в городе, — предположил Уэнвик, разрезая стейк.

Рон пожал плечами, щедро поливая отбивную кетчупом. Они с федом задержались в участке, сканируя остатки конлеевых записей, и решили отпраздновать окончание муторной работы в забегаловке за углом за кружечкой пива.

— Думаешь, прошли мимо?

— Не знаю. А вы... ты как думаешь?

Рон пожал плечами. Полицейское чутье к расследованию не пришьешь, и ресурсы на этом основании не выбьешь.

— Тоже.

Уэнвик зорко посмотрел на него. Отложил нож в сторону.

— А если неофициально?

Рон усмехнулся — смышлёный фед.

— Неофициально — думаю. Благодаря Конлей мы имеем офигительный психологический портрет этого урода, даже пролайфера никакого не нужно...

— Профайлера, — поправил Уэнвик, опуская глаза.

— Да один хер, — отмахнулся Рон. Он не стал заморачиваться с ножом и откусил прямо так, от целого куска. — Не бежали же они за ручку, верно? Значит, ни один из них не в курсе, кто первым доберется до города. Так?

— Так, — кивнул Уэнвик. Он был умнее Барта, хотя по виду — тоже типичный миллениал. Рон указал на него вилкой.

— Во-от. Конлей перебила... Сколько она там указала? Тридцать мужиков? Сколько там оставалось?

— Да, около тридцати.

— Перебила на пару со своим спасителем-Клайвом тридцать мужиков. И только один, но зато самый паскудный, сумел сбежать. Будь тут другая ситуация или другая баба, я бы сказал, что она сбежит, сверкая пятками, но только не Конлей. Я же с ней в школе учился.

— Правда? — удивился фед. — Я не знал.

Рон кивнул.

— Угу. Она уже тогда была поехавшая. Нет, она не сбежала бы. Осталась. Кружит сейчас где-то по городу, выискивая оставшегося обидчика, чтобы его прикончить.

— Но, может, Стоун сбежал. Он же не дурак, он понимает...

Рон махнул вилкой, перебивая феда. Он так спешил начать разговор, что даже поперхнулся, и Уэнвику пришлось стучать его по спине.

— Он не дурак, да, — кивнул Рон, прокашлявшись. — Он больной.

Уэнвик внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Рон прищурился, оценивая феда. Что ж, он вроде бы не такая нежная фиалка, как Барт, его всякой дичью не напугать. Похоже, Рон наконец-то нашел, кому задать давно мучивший его вопрос.

— Вот скажи мне, — Рон придвинулся ближе. — Какой нормальный мужик будет пихать в вагину бабе пистолет?

Уэнвик не отодвинулся, не сморщился — он кивнул. Это понравилось Рону. Не чистоплюйчик. Может, из него и выйдет толк. Когда-нибудь.

— Я вас понял. Думаете, он тоже хочет завершить начатое?

— Угу. У него сбежала добыча. И я готов поставить свою отбивную, что они оба это знают. Он знает, что она его ищет. Она знает, что он ее ищет. Ищут, сука, друг друга, как в немой комедии. А мы с завязанными глазами топчемся на одном месте, пытаясь их поймать.

Рон бросил вилку с ножом на опустевшую тарелку и решительно посмотрел на феда.

— И мы поймаем. Я не уйду на пенсию с висяком в кармане.

Рон как в воду глядел.

Через пару дней после разговора в кафе Уэнвик заглянул к нему в кабинет. Рон, занятый просмотром дела — по сотому разу — бросил взгляд на плотно сжатые губы феда и сразу всё понял.

— Нашли?

— Да, — коротко отозвался фед.

— Где? — Рон поднялся, на ходу хватая куртку.

— Кафе «Вечерние огни».

Когда они приехали, место преступления уже оцепили патрульные. Вокруг толпились зеваки, еще бы — самое громкое дело столетия. Пройдя под желтой лентой, Рон перешагнул порог кафе — и даже не удивился тому, что увидел. Большие окна кафетерия были забрызганы кровью, веером разукрасившей стекло вперемешку с кусками плоти. Кровь была на стенах, на полу и даже на потолке. Похоже, Конлей понравился дробовик.

Внутри уже никого не было — посетители, кто был, разбежались, а перепуганная официантка рыдала в машине скорой помощи. На полу в нелепой позе лежал труп: серая охотничья куртка, черные штаны и высокие сапоги. Головы не было. Ну, то есть была, конечно — художественно размазанная по стенам и потолку в виде биологических тканей. Рон, стиснув зубы, заставил себя посмотреть на труп. Низ живота — место-куда-крепится-член — тоже был художественно разворочен выстрелом. Отлично. Очень... символично. Рон досчитал до трех и отвернулся. Его долг был выполнен.

— Выстрел из дробовика, — флегматично сообщил Чарли, затягиваясь крепкой сигаретой. Рон удержался от комментария. — С близкого расстояния. Большая часть мозгов размазалась по стеклу.

— Свидетели?

— Официантка. Но она сейчас не в состоянии даже свое имя назвать.

— Тут что, никого не было?

— Были. Разбежались моментально.

— Ну хоть что-нибудь известно?

— Владелец соседнего магазина видел, как после выстрела из дверей вышел, цитирую, «какой-то мужик в капюшоне».

— Замечательно. Кто убитый?

Чарли мрачно посмотрел на него.

— Ты и сам знаешь. Ричард Стоун, готов карьерой рискнуть. А вот как доказать, что это он — понятия не имею. Документов при нем нет, вообще не знаю, как его опознавать. Даже по зубам не получится. Жены у Стоуна нет, отец и брат мертвы...

— Класс, — Рон тоже закурил. — Но ты сделаешь?

— Конечно. Что смогу.

Выходя из кафе, Рон бросил окурок в мусорку. Он будет не копом, если «Вечерние огни» не закроются после такого концерта. Маленькие городки не любят потрясения.

«Мужик в капюшоне» — все указывало на Клайва, и наверняка Конлей хотела, чтобы думали так. Но Рон бы не поставил на эту версию и доллара. Клайв, как же. Конлей бы локти себе изгрызла, потеряй она возможность лично прикончить сукиного сына. И теперь, когда ее сомнительный «долг» выполнен, она попытается скрыться. А его задача этого не допустить. Уэнвик был с ним солидарен — удивительное единодушие, что бы там не говорили фильмы.

Вместе с федами они организовали поиск по всему городу, загрузив патрульные службы и местных энтузиастов. День и ночь патрули прочесывали сквоты, ночлежки для бездомных, гостиницы — но никого, похожего на Клайва Олсена или Дженнифер Конлей, не нашли. Они будто на пару провалились сквозь землю, сразу в преисподнюю.

Было бы неплохо.

— Может, они уехали? — предположил Уэнвик, когда в очередной раз вызов оказался ложным. Перепившаяся бомжиха даже обрадовалась, когда ее забрали в сухой и теплый участок. — Она сделала то, что хотела. Убила своего насильника. Мы перекрыли дороги, но кругом лес, его не перекроешь. Может, они ушли?

— Не знаю. Может, — Рон крутил в пальцах сигарету. — Паскудное это дело, Джон. Она конечно убийца и все такое, но... Между нами — ты можешь ее в этом обвинять? Вот в этом всем? Тридцать предумышленных убийств с чрезвычайным пренебрежением к человеческой жизни — это столько же пожизненных сроков. А ее напарник — вообще мальчишка. Пацан, который смотрел, как его отец всю зиму методично пёхал какую-то бабу.

Джонатан помолчал.

— Можно получить снисхождение по невменяемости. Почти наверняка.

— И что? Пожизненная психушка или пожизненный срок.

— Смертная казнь?

— У нас отменили. Но знаешь, это было бы милосерднее.

Уэнвик покачал головой. Потом кивнул.

— Я понял тебя. Хрен с ней. Ушла так ушла.

— Вот о чем и речь, — заключил Рон. Сунул сигарету обратно в пачку. — Если через недельку мы на них не выйдем, я закруглю розыск. Пусть идет. Как говорят — бог ей судья.

**X**

Положа руку на сердце, Рон бы ее отпустил. Отпустил бы с богом, с чертом, с кем ей было бы угодно, и даже не подал бы в международный розыск. Наверное, он херовый коп. Да и какая разница. Он херовый коп, Ричард Стоун был херовым человеком. Весь мир — херовый, чего скрывать, если даже правильный Уэнвик, верный, смелый и честный федерал, решил отпустить массовую убийцу Конлей на все четыре стороны.

— В мире есть куда более страшные твари, Рон, — сказал ему тогда федерал, не подозревая, насколько пророческие слова произносит.

— Да уж. И Конлей избавила мир он десятка таких, — он пожал феду руку. — Надеюсь, что это гребаное дело наконец-то закончится.

Куда там. Всё только начиналось.

Рону позвонили ранним утром, или поздней ночью, тут уж как посмотреть. Пять утра.

— Рон? — голос Уэнвика звучал глухо, будто из-под земли. — Приезжайте в архив. Срочно.

Даже на «вы», забыв выпитые на брудершафт кружки пива — дело совсем плохо. Рон быстро собрался, стараясь не разбудить жену — но конечно же, она проснулась, всегда просыпалась — и вышел в темную ночь.

В мире были страшные твари. И они как раз ловили одну такую.

Конлей решила идти ва-банк.

Труп Мэри уже остыл к моменту, когда он приехал. Бессменный Чарли, конечно, кто ж еще, бросил сквозь зубы, что убили ее поздним вечером. В воздухе до сих пор пахло порохом — архив отвратительно проветривался. Куски архивариуса лежали повсюду, от конторки до двери, а кровь заливала шкафы и бесценные документы. Рону не нужны были никакие эксперты, чтобы понять — орудие преступления не изменилось. Дробовик.

Рон набросил на останки Мэри пеленку и выпрямился. Эксперты соскабливали со стен биологические образцы, а Уэнвик стоял у стены, закрыв глаза. У-у, а он еще зеленее, чем думал Рон. Коронер деловито совал ему под нос нашатырь — похоже, парень из тех, кто разгребал Литл-таун, слишком уж спокоен несмотря на открывшуюся ему картину.

— Ты в порядке, сынок? — Рон положил руку на плечо Уэнвику и чуть улыбнулся, пусть ситуация и не располагала. — Добро пожаловать в Довер-Фокскрофт.

Уэнвик кивнул и открыл глаза.

— Да. Я в порядке, — судя по стальным ноткам в голосе, пытается быть профессионалом. Рон ободряюще сжал пальцы. — Зачем ей понадобился архив?

— Не знаю. Но теперь мы поняли главное — она еще здесь.

Рон подождал, пока федерал не посмотрит на него. В некоторых случаях взгляд необходим.

В глазах федерала он прочел собственную отзеркаленную решимость.

— Нужно устроить ей такую жару, чтобы у нее жопа полыхала, — спокойно сказал Рон. — Сумеем?

Уэнвик бросил взгляд на тело Мэри. Пеленка пропиталась кровью, и он неуловимо изменился в лице. Рон уже хотел было звать коронера с нашатырем, но фед сумел взять себя в руки и вновь посмотрел в глаза шерифу.

— Сумеем. Устроим ей персональную путевку в ад.

— Вот это другой разговор, сынок, — кивнул Рон.


	6. XI — XII

**XI**

— На работе не лучше?

Видимо, он выглядит совсем хреново, подумал Рон, если Долорес решила первой нарушить неписанное правило «никаких разговоров о работе за ужином».

Впрочем, у него не было настроения подкалывать жену по этому поводу.

— Нет. Я не слишком понимаю, как ей удается уходить от патрулей, но тем не менее, она все еще в городе, — уточнять, о ком речь, не было нужды. Долорес и так знала. — Ночью пробралась в архив. Убила Мэри.

— Мэри?! Нашу Мэри?.. Мэри Грин?

— Да, — Рон сжал ладонь жены. — Прости. Я не должен был говорить...

Долорес прижала ладонь к губам и покачала головой. Часто заморгала, прогоняя слезы. Рон с жалостью смотрел на жену, проклиная себя за то, что не сдержался — она была слишком доброй. Для него, для этого гребаного мира.

— Прости, — он решил продолжать говорить, чтобы она отвлеклась от мыслей о Мэри. — Перерыла там все, но ничего не взяла. Не понимаю. Я просто, блядь, не понимаю. Зачем ей архив? Зачем она убила Мэри? Что ей, блядь, нужно?

Долорес вздохнула и ничего не ответила, лишь посмотрела на него полными слез глазами. Даже ничего не сказала про ругань за столом. Плохо дело. Рон поднялся и подошел к жене, крепко обняв ее.

— Я не понимаю, Долли. Я бы не стал ее искать. Не стал бы. Пусть бы ушла к херам, пропала бы, начала новую жизнь, мне все равно. То, что с ней сделали... Я не моралист. Они заслужили. Но за что она убила Мэри, я не понимаю. Даже осмыслить, сука, не могу. Зачем? Зачем?!

Долорес не ответила. Сидела, чуть слышно всхлипывая, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Рон гладил ее по волосам.

Дурак.

— Прости. Прости меня. Никаких разговоров о работе. Больше — никогда. Когда поймаю суку, уйду на пенсию, и мы уедем отсюда наконец. Куда-нибудь на побережье. Согласна?

Долорес вновь не ответила. Лишь коротко кивнула.

— Вот и славно. Ты у меня самая лучшая, Долли. Я тебя люблю. Как минимум за то, что ты не психопатка.

Жена издала какой-то странный звук. Рон понадеялся, что это смешок.

— Пойдем спать. Я не хочу больше думать об этом деле. Я хочу спать рядом со своей женой. Идем?

Он осторожно отстранился и заглянул в лицо жене. Она уже не плакала, только глаза оставались красными. Рон вытер слезинки большими пальцами и улыбнулся ей.

— Хочешь, вместе сходим в душ?

— Рон, — Долорес сморщилась, но не заплакала. Улыбнулась. — Ты как всегда.

— Прости. Не могу устоять перед тобой.

Глубокой ночью они лежали, обнимая друг друга. Долорес заснула быстро, но Рон не спал, глядя в потолок, где блуждали уличные тени.

Думай. Думай. Да, Мэри жаль. И даже очень жаль, но ты, сука, полицейский, а не тряпка, пожалеешь потом. Она — не цель, а сопутствующий ущерб. Просто попалась под руку. Задержалась небось на работе, дура... Мэри-Мэри...

Возьми себя в руки.

Целью был архив. Зачем? Зачем он понадобился Конлей? Рон покосился на жену, но пожалел и не стал ее будить. Хотя она бы сразу ему ответила. Девчонки друг друга понимают лучше, чем мужики.

Что обычно ищут в архивах? Какие-то данные, документы, короче — информацию. Больше там и нет ничего. Но какая информация могла понадобиться Конлей?

Адреса жен? Логично. Но что-то не вяжется.

Жены, жены... Нет. Жены — не ее цель. Иначе давно бы уже начала геноцид — ведь они не скрывались. Ездили в морг за трупами, ходили в участок. Хотела бы — сразу бы убила. Нет, она искала что-то другое. Может, адреса родственников, чтобы было, куда идти? Рон крякнул и потянулся, переворачиваясь набок. Надо будет сделать запрос утром, узнать, есть ли у нее кто поблизости. Если она ходила здесь в школу, то должны быть...

Какой-то звук нарушил тишину. Рон открыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Сердце сразу застучало, разгоняя по венам застоявшуюся кровь — звук разбитого стекла посреди ночи не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Рон осторожно выпутался из одеяла и рук Долорес и достал из верхнего ящика пистолет. Прежде никто и никогда не вламывался в его дом, каждая сраная собака знает, что тут живет шериф.

Только один человек мог настолько поехать крышей.

Рон проверил, заряжен ли пистолет, взвел курок и медленно двинулся вперед.

Продвигаясь к лестнице, Рон внимательно смотрел и слушал, подмечая все, что выбивалось из привычной картины. В основном из картины выбивались чьи-то шаги, шарящиеся по первому этажу. Он старался двигаться как можно тише. Если это Конлей, а больше вламываться к нему было некому, то пусть думает, что ее пока никто не заметил.

Рон как можно тише вышел на площадку лестницы, и в свете фонарей увидел крадущийся силуэт. Вскинул пистолет.

— Не советую двигаться, милая.

Силуэт остановился.

— Рон Уоллтроп? — голос был, несомненно, женским.

— Да. Без резких движений, ладно?

Ночная гостья повернулась к нему. На ней действительно был капюшон, скрывавший лицо. Вот ты какой, «мужик в капюшоне».

— Зачем ты пришла? — Рон старался говорить мягко.

— Куда переехал Стив Мэллори?

Мэллори, Мэллори... Мэ... Дженнифер Мэллори, блядь! Бывшего ищет!

— Ты ищешь мужа, — без особого удивления озвучил он. Теперь, когда слова прозвучали, они оказались самой логичной вещью в мире. — Зачем?

Он и так знал, зачем. А Конлей проигнорировала его вопрос.

— Куда он переехал?

— Я не знаю.

— Врешь. Все ты знаешь, — он слышал только ее голос. Ровный, спокойный голос. Рон был уверен, что ее лицо такое же спокойное.

— Откуда? — Рон позволил себе фыркнуть. Дура с дробовиком в его доме — даже убей она его, ей уже не сбежать. Как у любого уважающего себя копа, его квартира на сигнализации, и когда выбили окно, на пульт в участке поступил сигнал. Скоро тут будет патруль, главное — дотянуть до его появления.

— Ты же коп.

— И что? Твой бывший мне не отчитывался. Он продал квартиру и уехал. Давно.

Конлей опустила руку, которую прятала за спиной. Ну конечно. Дробовик.

— Ты скажешь мне, куда он переехал.

— Даже если ты меня застрелишь, ты этого не узнаешь. Потому что я, блядь, без понятия.

— Ты же коп, — повторила Конлей. — Ты должен знать.

— А вот я не знаю, — разговор зашел на второй круг. Рон чуть дернул плечом. — И что?

Она сделала полшага вперед. Дробовик пока без угрозы указывал в пол.

— Знаешь.

— Не знаю.

— Ты просто его прикрываешь. Вы все на одной стороне, — она чуть тряхнула головой. — Покрываете друг друга, а сами только и мечтаете, как бы всунуть свой отросток поглубже в...

Рон поднял брови. Похоже у мисс Конлей окончательно протекла крыша.

— Не знаю, успокоит тебя или нет, но твоя вагина — последнее место, где я хотел бы найти свой член.

— Смеешься? — резким движением она вскинула дробовик. Рон молча взвел курок. Она не пристрелит его, пока ей нужен ответ. Провоцировать ее дальше Рон не стал — зачем?

— Может, ты мне ответишь на один вопрос, Конлей? Я уже всю голову себе сломал. Чем тебе помешала Мэри?

Ствол дробовика чуть дрогнул.

— Кто?

— Мэри Грин. Работала в архиве. Безобидная женщина, которая и мухи не обидела за всю жизнь. А ты разнесла ей грудь выстрелом из дробовика.

Ствол снова качнулся.

— Она просто мешалась.

— Просто мешалась, — Рон бы захохотал, да вот только почему-то ему не смеялось. — Охереть. Она просто тебе «мешалась».

— Не хотела пускать меня в архив.

До последнего выполняла свой долг. Дура, ой дура...

— Ну ты и тварь, Конлей. Знаешь, я хотел тебя отпустить, но теперь...

— Ври больше. Давай, ври. Я послушаю, — ствол дробовика снова дрогнул. Но не выстрелил.

— Рон? — голос Долорес раздался совсем близко, прямо за его плечом. Рон вздрогнул — нет, дура, людей с оружием нельзя пу...

Прогремел оглушительный выстрел. Рон, вымуштрованный службой в полиции, дернулся и успел уйти с траектории выстрела — в плечо вонзилось штук пять дробин, но это мелочи.

Долорес же, странно квакнув, начала оседать.

— Вот блядь! — рявкнул Рон. Он подхватил жену на руки, еще не понимая — и кровь залила руки. В темноте, рассеиваемой скупым светом уличных фонарей, он видел влажное, дышащее теплом мясо на месте лица жены, с которого струилась кровь. Дробь вывернула кожу, обнажив кости черепа, разнесла рот, прорвала щеки, превратив в безликую куклу — он уже это видел, картина стала до омерзения _привычной_. Долорес была еще жива — пальцы судорожно сжимались на его предплечьях, она конвульсивно пыталась выпрямиться, но Рон знал — она всё. В горле что-то булькало, выплескиваясь новыми волнами крови сквозь рваные раны.

Рон медленно уложил ее на пол, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Она еще билась, судорожно пытаясь подняться, но конвульсии становились все реже. Вскоре она затихла.

Ему в затылок уперся ствол дробовика.

— Если бы ты не был упрямым бараном и сразу ответил мне, она бы жила, — сказала Конлей. — Где находится Стив Мэллори?

— Я понятия не имею, где, блядь, находится твой бывший, — отчеканил Рон. Он держал в пальцах остывающие руки жены, и изо всех сил желал впасть в аффект, но не впадал. Всегда был из тех, кто держит голову в холоде, и слишком хорошо контролировал себя.

— Тогда я тебя убью.

— На здоровье.

— ФБР! Руки вверх! — входная дверь распахнулась, комнату залил свет ручных фонариков.

Если бы Рон мог, он бы крикнул Уэнвику «ложись» или «никогда не пугай человека с заряженной пушкой, стоя прямо по курсу выстрела». Но он не успел. Конлей развернулась, уперев локоть в бедро, как ковбой, и нажала на спуск. На груди феда расцвел красно-черный цветок, во все стороны полетели ошметки кожи и одежды. И тогда Рон наконец-то пришел в себя. Поднялся и вырубил Конлей ударом рукояти по виску, не потрудившись даже поймать падающее тело. Она скатилась по ступеням вниз, да так и осталась валяться.

**XII**

Рон не позволил скорой ее забрать. Хер. Сама очнется, как миленькая. Бригада забрала только Долорес и Уэнвика. Фед был еще жив, жена — уже нет. Рон странным образом ничего не чувствовал. Умерла и умерла. Все умирают.

Медики хотели забрать и его, но он позволил им лишь перевязать плечо, наплевав на застрявшую дробь. Успеется.

Конлей пришла в себя на заднем сиденье патрульной машины, но не сказала ни слова. Рон тоже не хотел говорить. Приехав на место, он передал ключи Барту, которого, судя по всему, выдернули из кровати среди ночи, и велел привести ее в допросную. А ему нужно было привести себя в порядок.

В душевой для сотрудников он долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, с трудом узнавая собственное лицо. На его лице заскорузлой маской застыли потеки крови. Долорес. Он коснулся их пальцами, поднес к носу, вдыхая аромат. Пахло железом и грязью.

Он сполоснул руки в раковине, но умыться не смог. Не смог смыть свою жену в канализацию. Вытерев руки, с силой провел руками по лицу, размазывая подтеки. Вновь посмотрел себе в глаза и понял, что руки придется мыть заново.

Он вышел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ее ведут через участок. Она ни на кого не смотрела. Не сопротивлялась, не требовала адвоката, не пыталась провоцировать полицейских. Рон долго наблюдал за ней в зеркало допросной, пока с нее снимали отпечатки пальцев. На ее лице не было никакого выражения, даже когда с нее для экспертизы сняли куртку, покрытую каплями крови.

— Рон, — Барт несмело подошел к нему.

— Что?

— Давай я вызову кого-нибудь. Скорую, может?.. Ты... Неважно выглядишь. Умылся бы...

Рон посмотрел на него. Потом указал на свое лицо.

— Это — моя жена. Прояви уважение к покойным.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он нажал «запись» на пульте и вошел в допросную.

— Ну привет, Дженнифер Конлей, — с порога сказал он.

— Ну здравствуй, Рон, — он подняла на него глаза, на миг напомнив фотографию из паспорта.

— А чего без напарничка? — Рон опустился напротив, глядя ей в лицо. Чувствовал, что улыбается. Глупость какая. — Он разве не прикрывал тыл? Ну, Клайв Олсен? Где он?

— Гниет где-то, — равнодушно ответила она.

Улыбка исчезла. Рон потер лоб кончиками пальцев. Ну конечно. У Клайва ведь тоже был член. Бедный ублюдок...

— А он-то чем тебе не угодил? Он ведь помог тебе выбраться оттуда. Пожалел тебя.

— А потом полез в штаны, — голос Конлей звучал механически, равнодушно. Что он там говорил про психопата, убившего беременную женщину? Эта покруче будет. — Как и остальные. Он не заслужил жить.

— Ясно, — Рон придвинул к столу стул и сел. Конлей смотрела на удивление спокойно. — Ты вообще понимаешь, где ты?

— В полицейском участке в Довер-Фокскрофте.

— Понимаешь, за что? — он пытался ее понять. Пытался осознать, в какой она вообще реальности существует.

— Да, понимаю.

— И тебе не жаль, — Рон не спрашивал. Но неожиданно получил ответ.

— Жаль. Твою жену. Я целилась в тебя. Если бы ты не увернулся, она осталась бы жива.

У Рона не получилось даже разозлиться. Не хватало сил. Он вздохнул и придвинул к себе лист для протокола.

— Ладно, Одинокий Стрелок, может, ты будешь любезна и расскажешь, что произошло в вашем ебаном Литл-тауне этой зимой?

Рон был готов к тому, она она откажется. Она не отказалась. Сжала и разжала кулаки закованных в наручники рук и начала говорить. И ее слова даже совпадали с материалами дела.

Рон мог бы обрадовался.

Но ему не радовалось.

— Все началось перед циклоном, — начала она.

— Который обещали синоптики в ноябре, — это он уже знал.

Конлей подняла на него глаза.

— Да. Снегопад. Они целую неделю передавали по радио предупреждения об опасности и все такое.

Рон устал, он так устал, что не хотел слушать в пятнадцатый раз одну и ту же песню.

— Слишком большой разбег, Конлей. Про циклон я уже и так знаю, как и про то, куда свалили остальные бабы. И знаешь, была бы ты поумнее — свалила бы с ними. Ты лучше про сотню трупов мне расскажи.

Конлей смотрела на него.

— Они сами друг друга перебили.

— Ну конечно. А перед этим весело ебали тебя всю зиму?

Конлей дернула углом рта.

— Ты же сам не хочешь слушать.

Рон не хотел. В бумажонках ее «дневника» все было изложено и так. Но интересы дела того требовали.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Я молчу, продолжай.

Конлей кивнула.

— Перед снегопадом я поехала в город за покупками, а когда вернулась, оказалось, что в городе не осталось ни одной женщины. Эти суки уехали, как и хотели.

— Могла бы уехать с ними.

— Могла. Но не захотела.

— Ах, вот оно что. Прости, продолжай.

— Потом они пришли ко мне и сказали, что мой гражданский долг, как единственной оставшейся женщины, обслуживать их «мужские» нужды. Я думаю, они хотели взять меня силой, но я оказалась умнее.

Умнее. Умнее, блядь. Замечательно. Рон растянул губы в улыбке.

— Да ты что? И в чем же?

По лицу Конлей скользнула ответная улыбка.

— Я сказала, что если хоть один тронет меня против воли, я перережу себе горло, и им придется всю долгую зиму ебать друг друга. Это их впечатлило.

— М-м. И они не попытались трахнуть тебя силой?

По тонким губам проскользнула улыбка.

— Я поклялась, что даже если они посадят меня на цепь и свяжут — я все равно найду способ.

Рон посмотрел в пустые глаза Конлей и подумал, что да. Она бы нашла. Руки бы себе отгрызла, но выбралась бы.

— Дальше.

— Они начали ходить ко мне по очереди. Шесть человек в день. Две с лишним недели на всех.

— Слушай, меня не интересуют интимные подробности, я достаточно их начитался в твоих прелестных записочках. Давай сразу к кульминации: их было тридцать, вас двое, и шестнадцать патронов на всех.

— О, так ты их читал, — она вновь улыбнулась. — И как тебе?

Рон видел ее глаза. Спокойные, безмятежные глаза.

— Художественной ценности не представляют. Знаешь, если бы ты не была такой ебанутой сукой, я бы мог тебя пожалеть. Сука, да я отпустить тебя хотел, если бы ты просто ушла. Но ты убила Мэри, а потом мою жену, так что я думаю, что ты это заслужила.

Конлей снова улыбнулась.

— Лишила тебя твоей дырки?

Мертвые глаза Конлей не выражали ничего. И Рон тоже ничего не почувствовал.

— Продолжай.

— Дик убил Марко. Ему не нравилось, что старик выбил себе премиум-допуск к моему телу. После этого наступила... Анархия. Марко умел держать их в узде, а когда его не стало, ну... Часть передралась между собой, захотев ускорить очередь. Я не выходила из дома, прости, не в курсе подробностей.

— А что Клайв? — губы двигались будто отдельно от него. Он задавал вопросы, что-то даже записывал, но ощущал лишь отупение и усталость.

— О. Он пришел ко мне после Нового Года. Сказал, что ему меня жаль, что он сам убил нескольких, чтобы мне было полегче. Сказал, что поможет мне с побегом.

— И?

— И помог. К тому моменту их оставалось около тридцати, ты уже знаешь. Я взяла дробовик, Клайв взял отцовское ружье. Дальше можешь сам догадаться.

— Вы их всех перестреляли?

— Нам почти не пришлось стараться. Они сами сцепились друг с другом. Нам оставалось добить оставшихся, что я и сделала.

«Я». Не «мы». Может быть, она уже тогда убила Клайва? Да нет, трупа же там не было.

— Но Дик убежал.

Впервые за весь допрос лицо Конлей перекосилось.

— Трусливый ублюдок. Он пересрал, когда понял, к чему все идет, и сбежал, пока я расправлялась с его дружками. Я выстрелила ему в спину, но у меня кончились патроны.

— И ты бросила свой дробовик.

— Да.

— А тот, которым ты убила Дика и мою жену?

— Это Клайва.

— Зачем ты его убила? — Рон хотел понять. Понимал, что бьется башкой об стену, но хотел.

— Он полез ко мне в трусы. Как и другие. Он ничем не отличался от них и заслужил смерть.

— Он помог тебе.

— Он заслужил смерть, — эхом повторила Конлей.

— Ясно, — Рон оттолкнулся от стола и встал. Прошел по допросной. Обернулся.

— И ты признаешься в том, что ты убила мою жену, Мэри Грин, Клайва Олсена, Ричарда Стоуна и... Скольких ты убила в Литл-тауне?

— Я не считала, — дернула она плечом. — Человек десять, может, больше.

— Ладно, неважно. Ты признаешь, что убила их?

— Да, я их убила. И сделала бы это снова. Они не заслужили жить.

— Ясно, — Рон наклонился и быстро набросал несколько строк на ослепительно белом листе. Развернул его к ней. — Подпиши.

Конлей пробежала взглядом по строчкам, законопослушная гражданка, потом поставила закорючку внизу. Рон сразу вырвал лист из ее рук и вышел из допросной.

Только тогда его наконец начала колотить мелкая дрожь. Руки дрожали. Он прошел через весь участок с неестественно прямой спиной, зашел в кабинет, закрыл дверь, и только после на него накатило.

Он часто дышал, пытаясь подавить волну в груди, руки ходили ходуном, голова кружилась. На лице — казалось, навсегда — отпечаталось ощущение стянутости, грязи. Кровь его жены. Всё, что ему осталось.

Кое-как Рон прошел к окну и распахнул его. В кабинет ворвался не по-весеннему ледяной воздух, и Рон припал носом к щели, часто дыша. От холода его затрясло еще сильнее, но в голове прояснилось.

Это ничего. Ничего. Это пройдет.

Ему было бы легче, если бы он злился. Но он не злился. Не мог себя заставить. Ебучий карнавал случайностей без виноватых. Конлей изнасиловали, у нее съехала крыша и она убила их всех. Долорес...

Сердце пропустило удар.

Долорес — тоже случайность. Если бы он не орал, она бы не вышла из комнаты. А если бы он не увернулся — осталась бы жива.

— Зачем ты оттуда вышла... — простонал Рон, с силой врезаясь головой в холодное стекло. — Зачем, зачем, зачем...

Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на заснеженные горы. И понял, что у него очень сильно болит раненое плечо.


	7. XIII

**XIII**

Дело не прогремело. Не приезжали журналисты, никто не донимал Рона, не было пикетчиков перед дверьми участка. Мир просто не заметил убийства сотни человек. Суд над Конлей прошел невероятно быстро, ее приговорили к двенадцати пожизненным и тихо увезли куда-то за границы Пискатакиса.

Тело Клайва Олсена так и не нашли. Конлей указала какое-то место, но там было пусто. Так тоже бывает.

Довер-Фокскрофт продолжал жить своей жизнью.

Рон, как и обещал жене, ушел в отставку. В апреле. Не было никакой прощальной вечеринки, они с Бартом просто посидели в пивной и разошлись. Сам Барт успешно прошел стажировку, и его произвели в лейтенанты, а чтобы не мелочиться, там же сделали заместителем шерифа по округу Пискатакис. Подумаешь, что без самого шерифа. И так сойдет, верно?

Федерал Уэнвик выжил. Его спасла дистанция, угол выстрела, и, конечно же, бронежилет, положенный всем федам по уставу. Поздней весной, в мае, его выписали из больницы, и Рон приехал его забрать — больше было некому. Его коллеги уехали сразу после того, как арестовали Конлей.

От слякотного снега не осталось и следа, отдельные белые шапки виднелись только на вершинах далеких гор. Город благоухал сиренью и черемухой, в воздухе роились пчелы.

Весна.

Джонатан с наслаждением вдыхал аромат цветов, стоя на улице в ожидании такси.

— Скорее всего, меня спишут, — он не выглядел сильно огорченным этим фактом. — Многочисленные повреждения связок на правой руке. Мне уж больше никогда не попасть в яблочко.

— Сочувствую, — Рон смотрел перед собой.

— Не стоит. Я не особо любил ФБР.

Рон бросил на феда косой взгляд.

— А что ж пошел туда работать?

— Хотелось приключений.

— Больше не хочется?

— Больше нет.

Рон кивнул. Мигнув фарами, подъехало такси и остановилось около них. Рон протянул федералу руку — левую, правая покоилась в плечевом бондаже. Уэнвик от души ее пожал.

— Мне было очень приятно работать с вами.

— И мне, — отозвался Рон. И даже не соврал.

Уэнвик смотрел на него, щуря глаза.

— Не хотите переехать?

Рон долго не отвечал. Вспоминал дом, опустевший после смерти жены. Серую кухню, серую комнату, серые занавески на окнах. Его дом. Всеобщую серость разбавляло только бурое пятно на верхних ступенях лестницы — он так и не перестелил пол. Не смог себя заставить.

— Рон?

— Нет. Не хочу. Мое место здесь, — наконец сказал Рон. — Но спасибо за предложение.

Многие вещи не нужно проговаривать вслух.

Уэнвик кивнул. Порылся левой рукой в кармане, протянул ему визитку.

— Звоните, если что.

— Если что? — «Джонатан Р. Уэнвик, ФБР», значилось на визитке. — Визитки придется менять.

Уэнвик улыбнулся.

— Да. Может быть, откроем частное агентство? Вы хороший коп, Рон.

— Был. Я знаю. А ты хороший фед. Тоже «был».

— Бывших не бывает, как мне говорили, — Уэнвик повернулся к нему, закрывая глаза рукой, чтобы лучше его видеть. — До свидания, мистер Уоллтроп.

— Прощай, Уэнвик.

Рон смотрел, как Джонатан командует водителю, куда и как грузить сумки. Думал о бордовом пятне в доме. О серости, душившей его по утрам.

Долорес бы хотела, чтобы он жил. Она никогда не была эгоисткой и не любила ритуальные самосожжения.

— Постой, — окликнул он феда, когда тот уже сел в машину. Уэнвик с готовностью опустил стекло, высовываясь наружу. — Ты в какую степь едешь-то?

— Миссури. У меня там сестра, поможет встать на ноги.

— Миссури... Сент-луис?

Джонатан покачал головой.

— Канзас-сити.

— Отличное место, чтобы начать новую жизнь, а?

— Да, сэр, — он смотрел на него, хотя яркий свет слепил глаза. Щурился.

— Я уже не сэр, — Рон усмехнулся, чувствуя, как напряглись мышцы от непривычного жеста. Он уже и забыл, каково это. — Когда самолет?

— Через два дня.

— Через два... Хорошо, — Рон отступил на шаг. — Не попади под торнадо.

— В торнадо, — поправил фед. Рон только рукой махнул. Такси тронулось с места и прощально мигнуло габаритными огнями на повороте.

Через два дня, значит... Рон посмотрел на визитку и подумал, что в самолете точно найдется местечко для отставного копа.


End file.
